


What You Least Expect

by Pishposh86



Category: EvanStan Duh
Genre: Because This Came To Me Listening To Music, Don't Judge Me, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I Have Nothing Else To Do, M/M, My Brain Is On Overdrive, Okay Done Tagging, Self-Harm, because I can't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So This Came To Me While I Was Jamming Out To Some 80's music. Yeah...Really :)</p><p>Summary: Chris is the new kid in school. Starting off his last year of high school in a new town and a new school proves to be more than he can handle. Despite his looks Chris is a sensitive and fragile guy and begins to get picked on frequently. Cue in Sebastian the most popular and best looking guy in school...maybe even the whole damn town. Feeling bad for Chris he saves him one day from his bullies out of pity. Soon Chris begins to feel a certain way for his savior. Only does Sebastian feel the same way. In getting to know Sebastian...Sebastian begins to learn things about himself he never even knew. They always say High School is always the turning point in life. And that's going to hit both Sebastian and Chris in a way they never even saw coming.</p><p>*I suck at summaries...forgiveth me*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yay First Chapter *And the chorus swells*

"I'm sorry Chris but this is something that you knew was coming" 

Chris groaned in frustration "This is such crap. Now I'm going to have to make new friends. As it was it was hard making the friends I have now. And now on top of that start my last year of high school in a new school. I can't believe this. Why can't I just stay here?"

Chris's dad frowned "I'm sorry son. I wish you could but I can't leave you behind"

"It's times like this I wish mom was still around" Chris mumbled under his breath

"We both do. But that's life for you. Look it won't be so bad. I've heard nothing but nice things from co-workers that Indiana is a great place"

Chris rolled his eyes "Can't wait"

Chris walked upstairs and closed his bedroom door behind him. Throwing his body on his bed he grabbed his pillow and groaned into it. He couldn't believe this was happening again. His dad was getting transferred to another company for a promotion this time. He was happy his dad was getting the promotion...he wasn't happy about moving again. First time he got transferred they were living in Boston. Then he got transferred to Chicago. Now...Indiana.

"This is such...ugh" Chris sighed covering his face with his hands

Chris had worked so hard to fit in. He was socially awkward and he hated it. He suffered from anxiety as well so that wasn't a big help either. As far as looks well he wasn't bad on the eyes. He was tall, slightly built, bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair. It was just...ugh when he opened his mouth he was done for. And he couldn't help it. Now he had to do it all over again.

Grabbing a picture off his nightstand he sighed sadly "More than anything I wish you were here. Maybe then I wouldn't have to be dealing with this"

In the photo was a Chris and his mother hugging. He always smiled see how he towered over her petite frame. It was around Christmas time that she began to feel sick. Then it kept getting worse instead of better. They spent Christmas eve and Christmas in a hospital room. By New Years Day...she was gone. The cause...stomach cancer. Chris and his father were never the same after that. Sure they were there for each other...but no one understood Chris like his mom.

Leaning back in bed with the picture by his side Chris sighed "What am I gonna do mom?"

*Few Weeks Later*  
Standing before the huge building Chris could feel his nerves going off the charts crazy. 

"You can do this. You've done it so many times before. Just breath and get your ass in there"

Exhaling Chris adjusted his backpack and walked into the building. As soon as he walked in he got stares. It was like if he walked in naked or something. 

"Oh god" Chris thought walking through the halls looking for his locker.

"Who's that guy?" a voice whispered

"Ohh he's cute? I like his hair" another voice whispered

Chris blushed with that one. At least the stares and whispers weren't all that bad.

"322. Guess this is mine" Chris said walking up to his locker

Chris read the combination and began to turn the lock. Nothing.

"Are you kidding me? I swear they better have not given me the wrong combination" Chris groaned out

Trying again Chris lifting the lock. Again...nothing"

"Wonderful" Chris sighed leaning his forehead on the locker

"You ain't doing it right. That locker is a little busted. You have to wiggle it a little before you lift the lock" a voice said from behind Chris

Chris turned around and smiled awkwardly "Umm...what?"

"Here let me show you" 

Grabbing the paper from Chris. He put in the combination and shimmed the lock and just like that it opened.

"There you go man" 

Chris smiled "Thank you"

"I'm Anthony. But everyone calls me Mackie...that's my last name. Too many Anthony's around this place"

Taking his hand Chris shook it firmly "Chris. Pretty sure there are a lot of those too"

Shrugging Mackie smiled "What's one more? So you new? Never seen here before"

"Yeah. Just moved here from Chicago...my dad's job gave him a promotion. Along with the promotion came relocation"

"Bummer. Well hopefully you'll adjust and you'll like it here"

Chris sighed softly "Well done it once before. So hopefully"

"Well it was nice meeting you. Look if you want we can meet up back here and we can chill for lunch" 

Chris smiled "I'd like that. Thanks"

"Well see you around. Got to get to my first class bell is about to ring"

Chris watched as Mackie rushed to his class. Shit he better hurry to before he was late on his first day here. Quickly Chris shoved some of his belongings in his locker and turned to rushed to his first class.

It was then not paying attention Chris bumped into something. Or rather someone.

"HEY! Watch were your going punk" a deep voice said shoving Chris away

"I'm sorry" Chris replied softly

It was then that Chris looked up to see the most breathtaking blue green eyes he had ever seen. Even in anger they were stunning.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!"

Chris looked down "Nothing. Again I'm sorry"

"Whatever. Just get out of my way"

With that Chris moved aside and let him walk through. Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"This is going to be a great day. I can feel it"


	2. Those Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another update  
> Because I can  
> And Because I'm off

Chris sat in class and began to daze out. And every single time he got lost in his trance he saw the same intense blue green eyes staring back at him.

"Oh god. Get a grip Chris" Chris thought to himself shaking himself out of his trance.

Chris was finally about to pay attention until the bell for lunch rang.

"Thank god for that" Chris sighed out in relief

After walking out of class Chris made his way back to his locker to find Mackie there waiting for him. Chris smiled as he made his way over.

"Hey man. So how you enjoying it so far?"

Chris shrugged with a smile "Well it's not so bad. I guess I can get used to this"

"There you go. Now let's go get some lunch"

Chris and Mackie sat at the table in the far back of the cafeteria. They conversed about everything from music to movies and even made plans to hang out for the weekend. Chris was happy he made a quick friend in Mackie. He was terrified that no one was going to bother talking to the weird new kid in school but Mackie befriended him rather quickly.

Chris was about to open his mouth to give his opinion on which was better, Star Trek or Star Wars until he walked in. The first thing Chris noticed when he walked in wasn't the fact that he was surrounded by four different guys but it was those damn eyes.

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke.

"Who's that guy?"

Mackie looked over and scoffed "That would be none other than Mr. Popular himself Sebastian Stan"

"And his followers. Guys got nothing better to do then to follow that guy around like if they were his shadow"

Chris cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. He watched as Sebastian spoke. His eyes focused on his lips as they switched from a smile to laughter. Letting his gaze go a bit higher they locked on his eyes. He noticed how they glowed as he spoke.

Mackie looked at Chris then back to Sebastian. Clearing his throat he smirked.

"Should I give you some alone time. Because you staring at him like that is creeping me out man"

Chris gave a nervous laugh "No. I mean...sorry"

"Chris can I ask you something?"

"Am I gay? Is that what you are going to ask?" Chris said quickly

Mackie gave a nervous glance "Well are you?"

Chris sighed "Does it bother you? Because if it does...I understand it you don't want to talk to me anymore"

Mackie nodded "Chris that doesn't bother me one bit. But word of advice...you gonna get a crush on somebody. Sebastian is not that guy...the guy is totally self absorbed. I've known the kid since his freshmen year. He's always been that kid"

"I'm not crushing on the guy. Besides. He pretty much told me to stay out of his way this morning when I bumped into him"

Mackie gave a shocked look "He told you that? Wow...can't say I'm surprised"

"Well aside from that. You should really crush on someone else because..."

Chris followed Mackie's finger to see a pretty brunette walked up to Sebastian and lace her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Chris couldn't lie...it stung seeing that. Shaking his head he played it off.

"Like I said. No crush here. But thanks for being concerned"

*Later on that day*  
Chris shut his locker and adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. Looking down he began to look through his homework as he made his way out of the school. Where he exited out there was hardly anyone so it was nice. It was just him and his thoughts as he made his way out. Just him until...

"Oof. Oh god I'm so..."

"You don't listen very well. Do you?" a familiar voice said with a chuckle

Chris gulped as he looked up. There he was again. Intense eyes and all.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I don't mean..." 

Chris was cut off by seeing him walk up to him. Slowly he got closer.

"Look...umm. About this morning,I'm sorry. Was kinda having a bad day"

Chris's eyes grew wide "It's...okay"

Narrowing his eyes he smiled slowly "I've never seen you around here before. You new?"

Chris cleared his throat and tried his best to calm his nerves "Y..yes"

"Hmm. Where you coming from?" 

"Chicago"

Smiling softly his eyes wandered until they landed back on Chris.

"What's your name?"

Biting his lower lip he replied "Chris"

"Sebastian"

"I know" Chris blurted out before he could even think about it

Sebastian cocked a brow " You do?"

"Well yeah. Someone told me"

Sebastian smiled wryly "Mackie?"

Chris didn't speak and only nodded in response.

"Figured" Sebastian said with a smile

Chris couldn't help but let a smile escape seeing Sebastian smile. Guess he wasn't such a jerk after all. He did apologize for being rude to Chris earlier and that wasn't the behavior of some self absorbed jerk. Sebastian was about to open his mouth to speak until a honk was heard. Sebastian turned and smiled.

"That's me. Well new kid it was nice talking to you. And again my bad about this morning" 

Chris shrugged "It's okay"

Sebastian gave one last look back at Chris before walking to the car waiting for him. Getting in Chris noticed Sebastian still looking at him until the car drove off and out of Chris's view.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	3. Two Sides Of The Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I Said...Day Off :)

Running into the bathroom Chris dropped his backpack on the floor and shut the bathroom stall behind him. He felt like a complete idiot. Then again maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. Then again...how was he supposed to know?

Chris perked up hearing the bathroom door open and wiped his tears away.

"Chris? Man come on. Don't let what he said get to you. I told you the guy was a jerk" Mackie said walking up to the stall.

He saw Chris's backpack on the floor and sighed sadly.

"Chris?"

"Mackie...please don't. I looked like a moron"

*Let's Find Out How We Got Here*

Chris placed his books in his locker as he gathered what he needed for 3rd period. Mackie waited for him by the locker as he went on and on about finally asking out his crush at the mall yesterday. Chris nodded as he tried his best to pay attention. Shutting his locker he turned around and there he was again. He glared at Chris as he walked past him with his friends walking right beside him.

Chris kept his eyes locked on his as he decided to be brave and throw caution to the wind.

"HI Sebastian"

Mackie's mouth dropped open. Did Chris just commit social suicide right now by saying hello to Sebastian?

The halls got so quite you could hear a pencil dropping. Sebastian stopped in his tracks and turned around. His eyes glowing and his glare intimidating.

"Did you just say something to me?"

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I just said hi"

Sebastian walked past his friends and walked up to Chris.

"Let's get one thing straight here. You don't talk to me...ever. Don't look at me, don't even breath near me. You got that new kid?"

Chris clenched his jaw. He so badly wanted to just slap the smug look off his face but more so his body was in shock. Wasn't this the same Sebastian that was talking to him yesterday and apologizing for his bad behavior.

"Do you understand me? Because I didn't hear you"

Chris nodded "I'm sorry"

"You should be"

Mackie glared at Sebastian. He knew Sebastian long enough to know how big of a prick he was.

"The fuck you looking at?"

Mackie glared "Oh you barking up the wrong tree now"

Sebastian clenched his jaw "Whatever man"

Chris watched as Sebastian huffed and walked away laughing with his friends. Chris could feel all eyes on him as he ran to the nearest bathroom in embarrassment.

*Now Here We Are*

Mackie leaned against the stall and sighed softly.

"Look man just blow him off. Everything will be fine"

Chris scoffed "Yeah everything will be fine after I was just humiliated in front of the entire school"

"Screw them. They don't matter. So come on out already"

Finally after a good cry Chris stood and opened the bathroom stall.

"There you go. Look just ignore him. If you see him just walk the other way...simple as that"

Chris shugged " Yeah"

*Later On That Day*

Chris made his way towards his usual exit and was glad this day was over with. It was nice and quite as he made his way closer until he was stopped by two idiots trying to remind him of the humiliation he suffered earlier.

"Hey it's the idiot who tried to get on Seb's good side" one guy said with a snicker

Chris rolled his eyes "Ha-ha"

See Chris didn't look like the guy who would usually get bullied. His size was a bit intimidating...but Chris just wasn't the type to fight back. He got that from his mother...when he was picked on as a kid she would always tell him ignore them. What they say doesn't matter. Chris just never saw a point to giving into bullies. So all they did was talk.

"What's the matter loser? Can't got your tongue" another said shoving Chris

"Hey. Don't" Chris said with a glare

"Or what?"

Chris glared "Just don't"

One of them was about to open their mouth once more until he walked up.

"Hey. Fuck off already" 

Chris gave a look of confusion. It was Sebastian.

"Did you just heard what I said. FUCK OFF" 

With that the two idiots cowered and walked off quickly.

Chris glared "Why did you do that?"

Sebastian shrugged "Because I know those guys. And they are assholes...plus I felt bad"

Chris scoffed "I don't need you to pity me after you just embarrassed me"

Sebastian sighed softly "I deserve that. Look I'm sorry"

"Are you bi-polar or something?" Chris asked in annoyance

Sebastian chuckled softly "I guess I deserve that too"

"Look what do you want?" 

Sebastian cleared his throat "Look I'm sorry about what I said. You know...I guess I just felt pressured"

Chris rolled his eyes "Sure...pressured. Best answer ever"

"No really. Look I'm trying to say sorry alright. If you take it fine...if you don't well screw it I tried"

Chris bit his lower lip as he saw Sebastian beginning to walk away.

"Wait. Look I don't understand you. One day you are talking to me like a normal person and the next day...well you know it just happened"

Sebastian frowned "I know...and I'm sorry. You see here I have a reputation. And in that reputation I have to keep appearance...but to be quite honest I hate every minuet of it" 

"Well then why don't you just stop?" 

Sebastian cocked his head "Because I don't know how. Shit I wouldn't even know where to start"

Chris pouted "Stop being a douchebag would be a good start"

Sebastian chuckled "Hey look...umm I finally have my car now. It was it the shop because I kinda...you know what never mind. Who's picking you up?"

Chris gave a stunned look "No one I usually walk home"

"Really? Well I can give you a lift...if you want" 

Chris gulped "Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack. Come on let's go" 

Sebastian began to walk away but noticed Chris still standing there in shock. Sebastian walked up to Chris and smiled. Without warning Sebastian pulled on Chris's arm gently sending shivers down Chris's spine.

"Come on I don't have all day. At the rate we'll be the first ones here for school tomorrow"

With that Chris followed behind Sebastian still a mixture of shock and confusion going through his mind.

"What the hell was happening?"


	4. Where To Turn To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))

Sebastian moved tucked a strand of hair behind his face and sighed softly.

"Are you hungry? Cause I am" 

Chris shifted in the passenger side "Well yeah...I am a bit hungry"

"Cool. I know this nice quite cafe we can go to" Sebastian said as he began to drive once the light turned green

It was at that moment that Chris really began to take in the beauty that was Sebastian. Aside from knowing he has the most stunning pair of eyes he had ever seen. He had a strong jaw...that thing could slice a finger. Defined cheekbones and the color of his skin was perfect. His hair was short but not to short...it still had some length to it. Like sorta how you would cut it after having it long for a certain period of time. And his voice...oh when he spoke it was like being caressed by velvet.

He was walking perfection.

"So...umm it must be tough going from Chicago to a place like Indiana huh" 

Chris shrugged "Well I've moved a lot so it's really no big deal to me"

Sebastian raised a brow "Really? You like an army brat or something?"

"No. You see my dad works for this big construction company, the first time we moved it was from my hometown of Boston to Chicago. Then he got this promotion and now here we are. So yeah I guess I'm used to being here there and everywhere"

Sebastian smiled "Huh...well I guess that's a good thing. I remember when I first moved to the states. Probably the most difficult thing I've ever had to deal with"

"Wait you aren't from here?" Chris said with a cocked brow

Sebastian smiled as he turned into the parking lot of the cafe.

"Nope. My hometown is a little place I like to call Romania"

Chris's eyes grew wide "Really? That's so awesome"

Sebastian chuckled as he unbuckled his belt "Guess it is"

Chris watched carefully as Sebastian sipped on his drink. There was something mysterious about him. Chris was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was the same guy who talked down to him earlier and now here they were enjoying a quite meal together.

"Your parents won't mind that you are out late...will they?"

Chris nodded "No. My dad is either way to busy and my mom....well my mom died was I was 12"

"Oh. I'm sorry" Sebastian whispered 

Chris shrugged "It's okay. What about your parents? Do they like you being out so late?"

Sebastian laughed "They could care less. Well I guess you could say my mom does...my dad on the other end spends his days getting drunk. So he really doesn't care if I'm there or not"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" 

Sebastian looked up and locked eyes with Chris "I don't know. Does it bother you?"

"No"

Chris sighed "Well I guess tomorrow you'll go right back to telling me not to talk or breath around you again huh?"

"I don't know. We'll see" 

*Later on that night*

"Well thanks for the company. See you tomorrow" Sebastian said waving goodbye as he drove off

Chris waved back and walked into his house "Dad? Are you here?"

Silence.

"Guess it's just me again?"

Chris walked upstairs and dropped his backpack on the floor of his bedroom. Walking to his bed he threw his tired body on his bed and sighed softly. He had to admit it was nice hanging out with Sebastian. But then again at the same time he knew tomorrow he'll go right back to just being his usual self to keep appearance. It was sad really...Chris knew that he was capable of being a good person. Hopefully one day Sebastian would be comfortable enough to let people see that.

*Meanwhile*  
Sebastian walked into his house and set his backpack on the floor. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured himself a glass of lemonade that was left on the counter. 

"Where were you?" a deep gruff voice slurred out

Sebastian could feel his skin crawling. Turning around slowly Sebastian was eye to eye with his drunk dad...well step dad. His real dad split a long time ago and his mother remarried. His name was David and was nothing but a loser. He only married his mom because she put a roof over his head and his mother was too much of a good person to realize that. Then again David was good at hiding who he truly was to her.

"Why do you care?" Sebastian replied with a scoff

David narrowed his eyes and walked up slowly to Sebastian. 

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't stutter. Where is my mom?"

David smirked "She's not here. She's working double shift at the hospital tonight"

Sebastian gulped softly "So I guess that explains why you are getting an early start on getting wasted tonight"

David laughed and walked up to Sebastian. Without warning or even a chance to react Sebastian was answered back with a slap across his face. Dropping his glass Sebastian grabbed at his face and glared.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Sebastian clenched his jaw "Nothing"

It was then that David took Sebastian by his wrist and turned him around. Sebastian tried to fight out of it but as always he was beaten in strength. Gasping and feeling like he was about to throw up Sebastian could feel David pressing himself up against him. 

"I like seeing you like this" David whispered into Sebastian's ear licking his earlobe

Sebastian pleaded "Please. Let me go"

"There is just something about you like this...well it gets me going" 

Sebastian began to cry as he felt David's hand crawling under his shirt and then lower cupping his private area. Sebastian couldn't help but moan...damn his body at this moment.

"The only reason why I haven't had you to myself if because your mom is always here. But now...it's just us"

Sebastian shut his eyes and then opened them. All he could see was a blur due to the tears in his eyes.

You'd think he's expect it by now. Seeing as this wasn't the first time. The first time David touched him when he was a freshmen in high school. He remembers throwing up afterwards as David covered his mouth shut and began to perform a hand job on him. Sebastian tried so hard to fight it...but his body reacted otherwise. He never said a word to anyone. He was just to damn ashamed that he let it happen and to damn scared that something would happen because of it.

David chuckled in his ear and he began to slid a hand into Sebastian's jean. Sebastian gasped but just as quickly as it happened it was over.

David placed a kiss on Sebastian's tear stained cheek and laughed "In time"

Sebastian backed away and ran out the front door. Where he was going he didn't care. It just had to be away from here.

Sebastian ran until he couldn't anymore. He found himself at the place he least expected to be. 

Chris laid on his bed and worked on his homework until he began to nod off. It was then he heard a noise at his window. 

"What the hell?" Chris thought to himself

Shrugging he ignored it and continued on with his homework. But there it was again. 

"Okay this is getting to weird"

Finally getting up from his bed he walked to his window. Opening it Chris looked down.

"About damn time"

Chris's eye grew wide in surprise "Sebastian? What the heck?"

"Can you come down...please"

"How did you know this was my room?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "It was the only window in the house that had light coming out of it. Duh"

"Oh yeah. Well look it's just me here...I'll let you in"

Sebastian nodded "Alright"

Chris inhaled a deep breath and made his way downstairs. After calming his nerves Chris made it to the front door and opened it. There was Sebastian...he looked like a lost puppy.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Sebastian nodded "I'm fine. Are you going to let me in or not?"

Chris nodded and stepped aside letting Sebastian walk in. Shutting the door behind him Chris gasped seeing Sebastian's face in the light.

"Holy...what happen to you?"

Chris didn't even think and reached out to touch Sebastian's face. Sebastian smacked his hand away.

"Don't. Look...I didn't know where else to go. If my friends saw me like this...they wouldn't even bother. Probably think I'm a loser"

Chris gave a concerned look "So why come here?"

"Because you are different"


	5. Some Company Is Always Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the day

Moving a strand of hair out of his face Sebastian placed the ice pack on his face. Inhaling a sharp breath his then sighed softly at the coolness of it on his stinging skin.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sebastian shifted in his position on the floor "No"

"Will you be okay?"

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris "Where is your dad?"

Chris knew how to take a hint and went along with the change of subject 

"Working. I'm used to be alone a lot" 

Sebastian sighed "Doesn't that bother you at times though? Coming home to an empty house"

"Really nothing I can do about it" Chris shrugged

Chris cleared his throat "Hey not trying to be a douche. But why didn't you go to your girlfriends house?"

Sebastian chuckled "I don't have a girlfriend. Well not anymore. We broke up"

Chris perked up "Really? Why if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was a bit to needy and I was a bit to...I don't know. I guess she's didn't like the fact I didn't drop everything just to be with her 24/7" 

Chris nodded "Hmm. How long were you with her?"

Sebastian smirked "You are nosy"

Chris looked away embarrassed "I'm sorry. I should shut up"

"No it's okay. We were together for a year and a half. I guess somewhere down the line I just became a bit distant. Happens"

Chris sighed "Yeah"

"Look thank you for letting me in. But I think I should go" 

Chris watched as Sebastian stood from his spot on the carpeted floor.

"Are you sure? I mean...look it looks like you are having a bit of a rough night" 

Sebastian sighed sadly "Not the first time. Besides it's not like I can stay here"

"Actually you can...if you want" Chris replied faintly

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris.

"My dad usually doesn't come home till 8 am on his busiest days. You can leave here early to get back home and get to school on time"

Sebastian smiled "Thank you. Not a lot of people have done that for me"

"It's not big deal"

"You hardly know me...and your doing this for me. It's a big deal for me. Not even some of friends would do this for me"

Chris smiled "Well you hardly know me...yet I was the first person you came to"

Sebastian smirked "Funny how things play out sometimes huh"

"Yeah"

After showing Sebastian the guest room downstairs Chris made his way to his bedroom. Throwing his tired body on his bed Chris couldn't help but feel his anxiety trying to get the best of him knowing that Sebastian was actually going to be spending the night in his house. How did it come to this? It went from them talking to each other one day, then Chris getting embarrassed by him the next. Now here they were hanging out together and now Sebastian coming to him for help. 

More than anything Chris wanted to ask a million questions. Like why him? If Sebastian was so popular why would Chris be the first person he would come to? If those people he surrounded himself with everyday at school were his friends. Why did he feel the need to hide who he truly was or act a certain way? The questions just kept popping into his brain.

But most of all...what happen that made Sebastian come looking for him? Sebastian looked so lost and vulnerable. It was almost heartbreaking seeing him that way. Maybe one day Sebastian would be comfortable to tell him.

"Yeah right Chris. Don't hold your breath"

*The Next Day*  
Chris awoke to the sunlight peeking through the blinds of his window. Slowly he let his eyes flutter open and look around the room. It was then that Chris shot up in bed remembering what happen last night. Racing down the stairs in his flannel pajamas and white tank he slowly stopped in front of the guest bedroom where Sebastian was staying. knocking Chris waited for a response.

Silence on the other end.

Chris slowly opened the door and his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. He smiled softly seeing Sebastian fast asleep. He looked so peaceful as he slept...only thing that made Chris frown was he cheek had a light bruise from whatever happen to him last night. Chris knew that he had to wake Sebastian up so he could get home and get to school...but he just for the life of him bring himself to do it. For some reason Chris felt that Sebastian sleeping here was probably the most moments peace he's had in a long time.

"Sebastian. Hey. You have to wake up" Chris whispered poking Sebastian softly

Sebastian groaned and sighed 

"Sebastian" Chris whispered once more

It was then that Sebastian opened his eyes and locked eyes with Chris staring back down at him.

"Oh shit" Sebastian cried out as he rolled over and fell off the bed

"Holy...you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Sebastian replied softly

Chris reached his hand out to Sebastian. After a small moment of hesitation Sebastian took it and got to his feet.

"Shit...Shit. What time is it?!" Sebastian said frantically 

"7:00 in the morning" Chris replied calmly

"FUCK. I have to go" Sebastian said slipping on his converse and rushing out of the bedroom

Chris smiled softly. His hair was an unruly mess but he look beautiful.

Rushing to the front door Sebastian turned around quickly and smiled.

"Thank you...for everything" 

With that Sebastian walked out the front door and shut it behind him. Chris smiled softly.

"Interesting morning. Let's just hope the rest of the day goes well"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so more or less how I picture my Seb And Chris...Only you know they are in high school here so just let your imagination go wild using these images as to how you would see them
> 
> Sebby: http://healthyceleb.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/Sebastian-Stan.jpg
> 
> Chris : http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-ssKFGGJwBcg/Tr_RBoB-QoI/AAAAAAAAHPk/64rA4xCfMuw/s640/The+Chris+Evans+Blog+131111+002.jpg


	6. Keeping Up Appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found some time after a busy day

Chris walked into school and straight to his locker. He couldn't lie his eyes wandered the halls looking for any sign of Sebastian. Chris finally made it to his locker to find Mackie standing there with a girl who was all smiles.

"Hey Chris. Man I want you to meet someone" Mackie said with a smile

The girl blushed and giggled.

"This is Jasmine. She's the girl I was telling you about"

Chris smiled "Oh. Nice to meet you Jasmine"

Jasmine took Chris's hand and smiled "Nice to meet you too"

"Jasmine baby...can you give me a Chris just a minuet" Mackie said with a soft smile

Jasmine nodded and smiled as she gave Chris and Mackie their space.

"I need to ask you a huge huge favor. And look man if you do this for me...man I'll do your homework for the rest of the year"

Chris cocked a brow "I'm not killing anyone"

Mackie glared "Very funny. Look Jasmine's cousin is coming into town the same day we have our date...and well"

"Oh no...no no"

Mackie pleaded "Chris please it's just one date. She feels bad that her cousin is coming and is going to be stuck as the third wheel. So I told her that you would hang out with her"

Chris groaned "I'm assume you haven't told Jasmine that I'm gay"

"I don't air out anyone's personal business. I leave that up to you to tell her or anyone for that matter" 

Chris rolled his eyes and was about to speak until he saw him coming down the hall. Chris locked his eyes on Sebastian as he walked with his friends and laughed. Chris noticed Sebastian looking at him with heavy lidded as he passed by him without saying a word.

Mackie groaned and snapped his fingers in front of Chris.

Chris jumped "What"

"Will you do this for me or not?" 

Chris sighed "I'm too nice of a guy...yes fine. I'll do it"

After the final bell rang Chris made his way down his usual exit and just like always there he was waiting for him.

"Hey"

Chris let out a nervous breath. He still couldn't believe how nervous he still felt around Sebastian. I mean he was just at his house the other night.

"Hi"

Clearing his throat he spoke "Will you be needing a ride home?"

"I don't mind walking. I'm used to it already"

"I do mind" Sebastian replied taking a few steps closer to Chris 

Chris could feel his heart racing. What was it with this guy? He was like a walking enigma.

Sebastian was about to open his mouth to speak until he heard a snicker.

"Seb? Man what are you doing talking to that loser? I thought you were hanging out with us after school"

Chris locked eyes with Sebastian who gave a pained face.

Sebastian cleared his throat. In a split second he went from a nice guy to a giant prick the next.

"Nothing. Just putting the loser in his place. He tried coming up to me with his bullshit again. And don't worry I'll be there"

Chris glared and clenched his jaw.

"Alright man. We'll wait for you at Mike's place"

Sebastian smirked "I'll be there"

After waiting for a few minuets Chris rolled his eyes and began to walk away. He didn't need to be apart of this crap.

Sebastian turned around to speak but was met with nothing. Chris was no longer standing there.

"Fuck"

*Moments Later*

Chris made his way down the street as he ran his fingers through his hair. He really needed to stop being a nice guy. In the end it always got him nothing. After everything he did for Sebastian he still had the balls to talk down to him.

"What a prick" Chris mumbled under his breath

Chris sighed softly. It was then that he couldn't help but have the feeling of being followed. Turning around Chris's mouth fell open in shock. There he was standing by his car with sad look on his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Are you following me?" 

Sebastian bit his lower lip "Look I...I just wanted to apologize for what happen back there. I just..."

"I get it...your friends. Some friends you have there that make you turn into a complete douche"

Sebastian sighed "You don't understand"

Chris scoffed "No you don't understand. I don't like being fucked around with. I helped you when you knew no one else would. I was the first person you turned to and I didn't turn you away. I let you stay. I know who you truly are. It's just a shame you have to hide you are...just to keep appearance in front of your fucking loser buddies"

"Hey you don't fucking know them. Or me"

Chris chuckled " I know your friends all to well and what kind of people they are. And trust me...you can get better friends. As far...well I thought I was getting to know you. But as always you chicken out and hide. You don't have to hide who you are...for anyone"

"I'm sorry. I don't what to say. I just...I'm not used to this"

Chris cocked a brow "What's this?"

"Someone being so nice to me. And without any questions asked. Everyone I've ever known in my life has always wanted something"

Sebastian sighed "I knew there was something different about you from the first moment I talked to you. I knew you were a good person. And I guess maybe for once in my life...I wanted to have that in my life"

Chris exhaled a deep breath and locked eyes with Sebastian standing there looking so lost and confused.

" Dracu ' mă simt ca un idiot chiar acum"

Chris gave a confused look "Umm excuse you"

"I'm sorry. When I get overwhelmed my Romanian tends to slip out"

Chris nodded and smiled softly "Happens. It's pretty cool to hear you talk like that though"

Sebastian chuckled "Really? When I first spoke like that in front of my friends they called me a nerd"

Chris smiled weakly "Look I have to go. I have a lot of homework I have to do"

"Can I give you ride or something?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to go through all this. I mean one day you are a completely nice guy and the next you are..."

"A complete dick. I get it. But please...I am sorry. And I would rather give you a ride then you walk"

Chris sighed softly "Alright. Fine"

Chris walked to the car and got in. He watched as Sebastian moved some strands of hair out of his face and started the car.

"Didn't you have to hang out with your friends or something?"

Sebastian looked over with a soft smile "They'll live"

Chris smiled nervously as Sebastian made the drive to Chris's house.


	7. Nowhere Else To Turn To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay One More...For Now  
> Unless My brain keeps brainstorming

"Guess my dad isn't home yet. Oh well...anyway thanks for the ride"

Sebastian watched as Chris unbuckled his belt and got out of the car. Chris was about to make his way down the driveway until he was stopped.

"Hey. Did you want me to hang out with you until your dad got home?"

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat "Oo...only if you want to"

Sebastian shrugged with a smile "I don't see why not"

Chris smiled nervously as he made his way up the porch steps. Looking back he gave one last look at Sebastian who stood behind him with a wry smile.

"Are you sure your friends aren't going to be pissed at you for ditching them?"

Sebastian smirked "Do you want me to leave. Because if you want I will. As far as my friends...like I said they'll live. I'm pretty positive they could care less if I showed up or not"

Chris bit his lower lip and nodded 

"Besides you are much better company" 

Chris looked away quickly as he felt himself blushing

"Smooth bastard"

*The Next Day*

Chris made his way to Mackie's car and groaned as he got in and buckled in.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this. You owe me big time" 

Mackie chuckled "I know. But look it's only for one night alright"

"Whatever. Let's just do this" 

After picking up Jasmine and her cousin they group went out to a movie and a small stroll around the mall. Chris had never been so nervous in his life. Not because he was out with Mackie and his girlfriend. But because he was out with Mackie, his girlfriend and his girlfriend's shamelessly flirty cousin. The girl was relentless. Every chance she had she would place her hands on Chris's leg and bat her lashes.

Don't get him wrong. Chris was flattered but he just wasn't interested. He just wasn't attracted to her in that way. He wasn't attracted to any girl in that way for that matter. 

After walking the mall the group found themselves at a nearby restaurant. Chris smiled nervously as he watched Mackie and Jasmine exchanging loving gazes. He one the other hand tried to remain calm while Jasmine's cousin placed her hand on his thigh and began to whisper in his ear.

Chris's nervous eyes shifted around the restaurant hoping nobody would notice how uncomfortable he must have looked. He looked around until his eyes landed on the last person he expected to see. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Chris thought to himself hanging his head

Chris lifted his head to see him staring right at him with a sly smirk. He waved until he turned around to talk with the girl at the counter. He was alone and it looked like he was picking something up for someone. After grabbing the two bags handed to him Sebastian made his way to the exit. He smiled softly and then walked out of the restaurant.

Chris exhaled a deep breath as he watched Sebastian pull out of the parking lot and drive away. God more than anything he wanted this day to be over with.

*Meanwhile*

Sebastian walked in and dropped the bags of food on the table before him.

"There. You happy now?" Sebastian said in annoyance

David looked up at him. He was already beyond drunk. Once again his mother was going to be working overnight at the hospital. For now David was staying out of his way and not bothering him. So when David asked his to get him something to eat, Sebastian complied just to get away from the guy if even it be for just a few minuets. 

Sebastian was about to make his way up the stairs until he heard the sound of glass shattering. Sebastian froze hearing him breathing heavily behind him.

"I told you how I wanted my order. DO YOU NOT LISTEN?!"

Sebastian glared "Are you kidding me? It's not my fault they fucked up. Get a grip"

David growled in anger as he made his way closer up the stairs. Sebastian could feel his heart racing...but he refused to show fear.

"What did you say?" 

Sebastian clenched his jaw "You heard me? Or are you to drunk that you just can't understand me?"

With that David raised his hand and formed a fist punching Sebastian right on the mouth. Sebastian didn't cry out in pain...he only brought his left hand up to feel the stinging pain on his lower lip. Bringing his hand in front of him Sebastian saw the blood on his hand. Crimson and angry against his skin.

"Say something else" David said with a wicked smirk

Sebastian didn't say a word and just shook his head

"I bet you taste good" David whispered softly

Bringing his hand to Sebastian's busted lip he reached out to touch it but was met with Sebastian smacking his hand away out of instinct. 

David's face contorted in anger. Sebastian gasped as he ran upstairs and to his bedroom. He knew he had no where to go. Either way he was screwed.

David kicked the door open and chuckled. Sebastian gasped as David rushed up to him and pushed him on the bed. Sebastian cried out as he felt David beginning to tug on his jeans.

"NO. PLEASE" Sebastian cried out

David laughed and pinned Sebastian's hands down with one of his large hands. With his free hand David unbuttoned and dragged down the zipper of his jeans. With one quick tug Sebastian was left in only his boxers.

"Pretty" David whispered as he then tugged off Sebastian boxers.

More then anything Sebastian wanted to fight back...but his body felt like it was paralyzed with fear. 

* Few Moments Later*

He felt like maybe if he just didn't fight it...it would be over soon. Sebastian kept his eyes shut tight as David had his way with him. He tried his best to get his body to not react to the feeling but his brain just wasn't on his side as David thrust deeply into him making him moan. David chuckled as he thrust into him again.

"Stop fighting it. You know you love this"

Sebastian choked back a sob and just like that it was all over. Sebastian just laid there like corpse as David placed a kiss on his busted lip. 

"We should do this again sometime. Your a better fuck than your mother"

Then the last thing Sebastian heard was David walking out and slamming the door behind him. It was at that moment Sebastian's brain began to allow himself to process what just happen. Breaking into tears Sebastian curled up in a ball and cried.

After crying and lying there for almost an hour Sebastian got dressed and made his way back downstairs. His body still shaken from what just happened as he looked around for any sign of David. Once he realized David wasn't nearby he all but sprinted out the front door and ran to the only place he knew everything would be okay.

*A Few Hours Later*

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow. And like I said you owe me man" Chris said with chuckle as he closed the door behind him

Chris made his way up the porch stairs and pulled his house keys out of his pocket. It was then that he jumped hearing that all to familiar voice come from behind him.

"Holy shit...you scared...oh my god" Chris said in shock seeing his face

Sebastian began to cry "I'm sorry. You are the only person I know who won't turn me away"

Chris walked up to Sebastian and slowly reached out to touch his face. Sebastian pulled back but then allowed himself to be touched. He hissed out in pain as Chris accidentally brushed his thumb against Sebastian's busted lip.

"What happen to you?"

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris "Can you keep a secret?"


	8. Just Keep This Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't Sleep. So Why not...right?  
> ;))

"Here. This will help with the swelling" Chris said handing Sebastian an ice pack smiling softly

Sebastian looked up at Chris and took the pack "Thank you"

Wincing Sebastian placed the ice pack to his bottom lip. He could still taste the metallic flavor of blood inside his mouth. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear he sighed softly as he then looked over at Chris.

"I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you again. I don't mean to. I just...don't have anywhere else to go. Well honestly if I went to my other friends...well they wouldn't be so nice about it"

Chris shrugged "It's alright. Look Sebastian...Is everything alright? I mean you said something about a secret"

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat "I don't know what else to do. I've told my mother about him. She's just thinks we need to bond more. But I hate him...I hate so much it makes me sick"

"Who?" Chris asked softly

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris. His intense blue green eyes almost dim from the emotions he was feeling at the moment.

"My step dad. Chris if I tell you something. Do you swear you will never tell anyone? Do you swear to keep it between us?"

Chris nodded "Of course"

Sebastian inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. He was shaking and his face looked pale in color as to it's usual color when he saw him the day before.

"I told you that my step dad is a drunk. Well when he gets angry and drunk...he lashes out. My mom works at the hospital full time. She's always gone...so she's not really around as much as I'd like her to be. Well anyway...he did this to me. And it's not the first time. It wasn't the first time either when I came over to you and spent the night. I was too scared to go back home after that. But I know my mom would freak if I wasn't there"

Chris felt his heart break for Sebastian as he bared his soul. For him to share with him such a powerful secret took Chris by surprise.

"Why haven't you told anyone? Why haven't you called for help?"

Sebastian scoffed "Are you kidding me? It's not that easy. I've told my mother...she doesn't believe me. I can't tell my friends...they'll think I'm a loser. And far as for help...I just can't do it. I can't do that to my mom. I love my mom...that's the only reason I tolerate him"

Chris frowned "So you keep it all bottled up"

"What else can I do. I'm just scared...every minuet of my life since my freshmen year has been filled with nothing but fear"

Chris slowly walked up to Sebastian and took a seat on the spot beside Sebastian on the couch

"Can I ask you something? And if you don't want to answer you don't have to? Okay?"

Sebastian shifted in his seat "Okay"

"Your step dad...is hitting the only thing he does to you?"

Sebastian felt his heart stop and his throat go dry "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you...has he...you know"

Sebastian hung his head in shame and embarrassment before finally speaking

"He told me the first time was for my own good. And that it would be the last time. It was actual sex the first time. The first time he snuck into my room while my mom was sleeping. He crawled atop of my bed and pinned me down. I opened my mouth to speak and he slapped a hand over my mouth. Told me to be to be a good boy and shut up. So I did. He reached into my...he reached into my boxers and touched me"

Chris's eye grew wide in shock "Oh my god"

"I never told anyone. Because I was ashamed that it happened. And I was disgusted that I let it happen. But I didn't know what to do. Every time I feel like I'm going to fight back...I freeze. I...don't know why. That was the first time...until today"

"Today?"

Sebastian kept his eyes locked on the floor and let the tears fall down his face. 

"He's never tried to go all the way but today he was just so angry. He said something and I gave him some smartass remark. That why I got punched in the mouth. I thought it was over with that...I was wrong. He tried to touch me and I hit his hand away and he snapped. I tried to run and he followed...and...and. Oh god I feel like I'm going to puke"

Chris placed his hand slowly on Sebastian's shoulder to comfort him "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No. I have to...because...because I can't keep this bottled up anymore. And because well...I trust you"

Chris nodded "Okay"

"Well after he hit me. I ran and he followed me and I had no where else to go or run to. It all happened so fast...but he got what he wanted and it was over. After that I got up enough strength to sneak out and come over here. Only you weren't here...so I waited"

Chris sighed "What if I didn't come back? Would you wait here for me to show up?"

"Anywhere would be better than being alone with him for another minuet"

Chris sighed softly "What are you going to do? I mean you really need to get someone to help you. This guy can't get away with doing this to you over and over again"

"You don't think I know that. You think I haven't thought about running up to the nearest person and telling them how much I just want to be anywhere but there. How much I just want to scream out to my mother at how blind she is being about the whole fucking thing"

"Then do it Sebastian. If you want I'll help you"

Sebastian nodded "I won't do that to you. I'll deal with it the best way I know how. Look I have to go"

Chris watched as Sebastian stood up from his seat on the couch. He didn't know what made him do it...maybe he was just afraid for Sebastian after everything he revealed to him.

"Don't. Please don't go. I don't want you to go back there. Stay here...I just don't want anything to happen to you"

Sebastian sighed and licked at his lower lip wincing a little due to the pain "What about your dad?"

"I don't care. As long as your okay. That's all I care about"

Sebastian cocked a brow "Why are you nice? I mean I am a bit of a prick"

"Because even the biggest of pricks don't deserve what you are going through"

Sebastian gave a sad glare "Alright. I'll stay"

After everything Sebastian made his way back to the guest bedroom while Chris walked upstairs to his. Chris sat on the edge of the bed and broke down. He would have never guess that Sebastian was going through all that. He never showed it. He always looked happy around him. Chris's heart broke for him after he everything he heard. It also left Chris wondering. Why of all the people Sebastian knew in his life would he come to Chris. 

Did he feel a certain way towards Chris? Chris decided right then and there...no more beating around the bush. He was going to confront Sebastian tomorrow? For now he was just relieved he was safe and okay.


	9. Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update :)

Chris awoke and slowly got his still half asleep body out of bed. Making his way downstairs Chris walked up to guest bedroom and lifted his hand to knock. It was then that the door opened and Sebastian stood there on the other side. His lip bruised and slightly swollen, his eyes read exhaustion and his hair an unruly mess.

Chris locked his eyes on Sebastian's and smiled nervously "Hey"

"Hey. I look like shit don't I. My lip still hurts" Sebastian said faintly

"No you don't look like shit. As far as your lip...still looks a bit swollen but not that bad"

Sebastian sighed softly "I really don't feel like going to school today. I mean if I show up like this...what will people think"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Hey if you want...only if you want. I'll hang out with you today"

Sebastian smiled softly "Really? You'd do that?"

"Why not? One day won't hurt me. I mean really...does perfect attendance even matter anymore?"

Sebastian chuckled "I don't think so. I can't think of any doctors that landed the job because of perfect attendance"

Chris nodded "Agreed"

"Look umm I do have to head back home though. I need to change...been wearing this clothes since yesterday"

"Do you want me to come with you?" 

Sebastian cleared his throat "If you want to. I'm sure my step dad is knocked out right now...so I can just sneak in real quick and grab some clothes"

"Alright" 

After a almost 25 minuet walk Sebastian and Chris finally made it to his house. It was a nice house...nothing fancy just a simple two story brick house with a few lawn decorations here and there. 

"This is it. Look I'm just going to sneak in really quick and come right back out okay. And look if I take to long...don't go inside okay. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me..alright"

Chris nodded "Alright"

"Good" 

With that Sebastian walked up his porch steps and gave one last look at Chris before walking inside. For some reason seeing him walk into that front door made him feel nauseous. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of seeing Sebastian in the same state as last night.

After almost waiting 10 minuets Sebastian soon walked out the front door slowly.

"Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find my cell phone charger. Lucky for me my step dad was passed out drunk upstairs in his bedroom"

Chris gave a sigh of relief 

Sebastian smirked "Were you worried about me?"

Chris flushed a little "Well yeah. I mean I wouldn't want a repeat of last night"

Sebastian shrugged "Yeah. But look...I made it out safe and sound. Now let's get the hell out of here"

*Few Hours Later*

Soon Chris and Sebastian found themselves at the same cafe that they had gone to when they first hung out. It was nice and quiet and the possibility of getting seen by someone at school was slim because...well everyone was at school.

"I love this place" Sebastian said with a soft smile

Chris looked up at Sebastian and sighed softly "Look. Sebastian...I really feel like you should tell someone and get help"

"Look it's not that easy alright. I know that I need help...but I just...I can't. Look I can deal with him touching me...dealt with it for a long time. It's just yesterday...when"

"When he raped you. Because that's what it is Sebastian...it's rape"

Sebastian didn't say a word and just sighed sadly "I really don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to forget everything today"

"Alright fine. I'm sorry for bringing it up"

Sebastian tried his best to smile and changed the subject "It's fine. Look let's talk about something else"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything I guess...ask me something"

Chris bit his lower lip "Umm okay. Well I've always wondered...you said you became distant with your ex girlfriend. How did that happen?"

"I don't know. I guess...well we were together for a year and a half. I loved her...god I loved her. Well we spent every minuet of everyday together the first months of us dating. It was great...I guess somewhere down the line I just wanted some space. She was okay with it for a while until she started to guilt trip me about it. So we went back to our usual routine...but little by little I started to notice it wasn't good enough for her. She started pressing the subject of sex further"

Chris cocked a brow "And?"

"And well on our anniversary we went out and wound up at a hotel. We started kissing and all that fun stuff"

"So you were pressured to give up your virginity to her?"

Sebastian sighed "No. Nothing happened.

"What? Really? So did anything ever happen between you two?"

Sebastian shook his head "No"

"So your still a virgin?"

Sebastian sighed softly "Well...not anymore"

Chris all of sudden felt awful. 

"Look let's get out of here. I know another cool place we can go" Sebastian said trying to change mood and subject all at once

Chris smiled softly "Alright"

Chris had feeling today was going to be an interesting day.


	10. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay After Work Update

"Where are we going? Chris asked following right behind Sebastian

Sebastian turned back to face Chris with a smirk "Just shut up and be patient. We are almost there"

"Whatever. This place better be worth it"

Sebastian chuckled softly "Don't worry. It is"

Finally after what seemed like forever Chris and Sebastian came to a stop. Sebastian stopped and moved aside a few bushes to reveal one on of the most breathtaking sights Chris had ever seen. It was a beautiful lake surrounded by trees with colors of red and orange.It truly was a breathtaking sight. The only way Chris could describe it was something straight out of those calendars you would see hanging in an office somewhere.

"Wow. This is...amazing. How did you find this place?"

Sebastian smiled softly "Sometimes when you are running away...you always wind up in the places you least expect. It's my own personal sanctuary. But I don't mind sharing"

Chris smiled softly "Well if I were running away I guess this would be the place I would come to"

"See something we agree on"

After getting comfortable with Chris sitting on the grass and Sebastian opting to lie down the two continued to talk.

"So. What stopped you from...you know. Sleeping with your girlfriend?" 

Sebastian smirked " So curious"

"Come on. You told me to ask you anything. Well I'm asking"

Sebastian sighed "Well...I don't know. I mean everything felt right. It's just when it came down to it...something in me felt like I wasn't supposed to do this. It felt a little...off"

"Off? How so?"

Sebastian shrugged "Well...I don't know how to describe it. I guess I wasn't ready like I thought I was"

"It happens. Sometimes the pressure is overwhelming"

Sebastian sighed "What about you? No special girl in your life?"

Chris bit his lower lip. Should he tell him? Or should he just keep it to himself? How would he react?"

"You gonna say something? Or you going to leave me hanging in suspense?"

Chris cleared his throat "Well there was someone special before I moved here. She was nice and I thought she was the one. The first time I laid eyes on her...well I felt like I knew what love was. Everything was great you know...but you know how they sometimes if it's to good to be true in probably is"

"What happen?"

Chris sighed softly "Well when she wasn't getting what she wanted from me. Well she was getting it from someone else"

"Damn. That sucks"

Chris shrugged "Yeah. But you learn to deal with it and well I guess it's a lesson learned"

A pregnant pause came between the two until Chris spoke.

"Why are you telling me all these things Sebastian?"

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris and gave a wry smile

"I don't know. I guess I feel like I can trust you. And you're different from the other people in school"

Chris cocked his head "How do you know I won't go around and tell everyone"

"You won't. You are a good person. I knew it from the first moment I spoke to you"

Chris locked eyes with Sebastian who smiled warmly. It was at that moment that Chris's brain betrayed him and his heart went all stupid. Without even having the chance to react Chris placed his lips flush against Sebastian's. Sebastian gasped into the kiss and pulled away quickly scooting away from Chris .

"What the fuck was that?!"

Chris's mouth opened to speak but nothing was coming out.

"Why did you do that?!" 

"I don't know. I just...I'm sorry"

"Chris? Why did you do that?" Sebastian asked his voice deep and stern

"I like you Sebastian. I like you a lot and well I thought us hanging out here together meant you felt the same"

Sebastian's mouth fell open "Wait a minuet. Chris are you...are you gay?"

"Well I did just kiss you. So what do you think?"

Sebastian had to admit...he never once suspected Chris as being gay. Then again the signs were there but he really didn't give them a second thought. He just assumed Chris was a really nice guy.

"Chris. I'm not gay. I'm sorry if I gave you mixed signals...but I'm not"

Chris looked up at Sebastian and spoke "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Look I'm sorry okay. I didn't think I was giving off that kind of vibe. If that's what you got then I'm sorry"

Chris watched as Sebastian stood up from his spot on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think I should go"

Chris let out a shaky breath "What? Why?"

"I just have to alright. Look what happen here don't worry about it. It's...it's fine"

"Are you sure? I mean we'll hang out again..right?"

Sebastian sighed softly "I have to go Chris. See you around"

And with that Chris watched as Sebastian turned around and began to walk away. He could hear him mumbling some words under his breath as he walked away and then finally out of his sight.

Chris shut his eyes and let out a deep breath "You are a fucking idiot Chris"


	11. They Say Angels Come In All Forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update before this momma goes out to enjoy her day off with family :)))

Chris walked into school the next day. He still felt like a complete idiot for what happen between him and Sebastian. He couldn't believe he did something so stupid. And oh god the look on Sebastian's face when he did it. He pretty much just sabotaged their entire friendship...or what seemed to be the beginning of it. Walking up to his locker Mackie was already waiting there with Jasmine. Chris didn't say a word as he opened his locker and began to place some of his books inside.

Mackie noticed this and excused himself from Jasmine. 

"Give us a sec baby" Mackie whispered softly 

Jasmine nodded and placed a quick kiss on Mackie's cheek.

Mackie cleared his throat and walked up to Chris "You take a vow of silence or something?"

Chris sighed deeply "It's nothing. I just...not in the mood for today"

"Who is? I mean honestly...there are a million other places I'd rather be"

"Look don't worry about it. It's really nothing. You should go catch up with Jasmine"

Mackie was about to open his mouth until both he and Chris saw Sebastian walking down the hall with his usual buddies. Sebastian made eye contact with Chris and continued to walk on by. 

"Man. What did I tell you about that guy?" Mackie said rolling his eyes

Chris looked over to Mackie " I know what you said I haven't forgotten. You won't let me"

Sebastian continued walking until he came to a sudden halt in his steps. Turning around he looked towards Chris who was in a deep conversation with Mackie.

"Seb man? You alright?"

Sebastian didn't say a word and just walked past his friends and towards Chris. Chris wasn't paying attention until Mackie all of a sudden stopped talking.

"What? Did your brain just stall or something?"

Mackie stepped in front of Chris and glared. Chris's heart stopped seeing Sebastian standing there his face soft and questioning. Looking right past Mackie Sebastian locked eyes with Chris.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

The halls became so quiet that the only sounds that could be heard were the gasps in disbelief and the murmurs from people nearby. Was Sebastian Stan really asking to talk to the new kid in school? Like was this really happening? The popular kid and the newbie?

Chris looked around and nodded "Right now?"

"Yes right now. Please"

Chris looked back at Mackie who's mouth was open in shock.

"Umm okay"

Sebastian followed behind Chris as they walked into the bathroom down the end of the hall.

"What the hell just happen?" Mackie said still standing by Chris's locker

Sebastian checked the stalls to see if anyone was inside and then opened his mouth to speak.

"You haven't told anyone about what I've told you or what happened between us...have you?"

Chris furrowed his brows "No. Why?"

Sebastian shrugged "I don't know. Just curious. I know that you and Mackie are pretty close"

"I thought you said you could trust me. Did your opinion of me change because of what happen the other day?"

Sebastian's lips formed into a sly smile "I don't fall for the whole guilt tripping thing anymore. And if you must know I still do trust you and also if my opinion on you changed I wouldn't be talking to you"

Chris didn't say a word and just shifted where he stood "I just thought...you know after you left. You..."

"Well you thought wrong. Look I maybe an asshole sometimes...but I'm not that big of an asshole"

"I'm sorry"

Sebastian walked up to Chris and sighed "Look what happen between us the other day...well let's just chalk it up to a little lapse in judgement okay. You kissed me and it was something I didn't expect but it's okay. I'm not going to hold it against you...shit happens okay"

"What about when I confessed to liking you? You going to chalk that up to a lapse? Because I'm not. I meant it...I meant what I said"

Sebastian sighed softly and bit his lower lip.

"Look Chris I can't tell you how to feel. That's not up to me. I like you but not in that way and I'm sorry. If you feel like that is going to complicate things between us as far as being friends then I get it. I'm not holding it against you"

Chris let out a deep breath "I'll learn to deal. I'm not going to stop talking to you or hanging out with you because of how I feel. But I will learn to handle it the best way I know how"

Sebastian smiled softly "You don't have to"

"I know"

Locking eyes with Chris Sebastian spoke "Well look I have to go. I'll see you after school...okay?"

Chris didn't say a word and nodded.

"Relax. Everything is cool" 

Patting Chris on the shoulder Sebastian walked out the bathroom and left Chris alone. Chris walked up to the mirror and let out a sigh of relief.

"You can do this. No big deal"

*Few Hours Later*

Just like he said there was Sebastian waiting for Chris in his usual spot. For some reason Chris hesitated to walk up to him with what happen between them. It was funny Sebastian wasn't really putting to much thought into it as Chris kept over analyzing it.

"You alright?"

Chris smiled weakly "Yeah. I'm fine"

"Cool. Well let's get out of here"

Chris smiled nervously as he followed behind Sebastian to his car. Chris got in and tried his best to calm himself. He didn't know why he was acting this way...he just couldn't help it. All he could do what try his best to ignore it.

"So where are we going today?" Chris asked faintly

"Well I have to head back home. My step dad called me a while ago and told me that my mom needed my help with moving some stuff around the house. But if you want I'l drop by later and we can hang out"

Chris smiled softly "Look if you are busy that's fine. You aren't in any way obligated to come hang out with me"

"Do you ever listen to yourself talk? It's a little grating sometimes that you talk down about yourself"

Chris glared "Whatever jerk"

After Sebastian dropped Chris off he made his way back and walked inside setting his keys on the counter. It was quiet and it seemed like no one was home at all.

"Mom? Are you here?"

No response. Just silence. 

"Weird?"

Sebastian shrugged it off and made his way upstairs. Walking into his bedroom Sebastian plopped himself on the edge of the bed and let his tired body fall back. Shutting his eyes he reveled in the silence of his home. He had to admit it was nice to be alone for once. It was then that the door flew shut making him bolt up in bed. It was David. The bastard was hiding behind his door the whole entire time.

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

David smirked "Just wanted to see how you were doing? I haven't seen you since our little moment together"

Sebastian glared "Fuck off"

David smirked and walked up to Sebastian. Sebastian held his breath and clutched at the bed sheets. He was frozen and hated that he got that way around this disgusting human being.

"Where is my mom?" 

David smirked "Out. She went to go get a few things at the store. So you just missed her and trust me...I gave her a pretty big list so that way we could spend some more time with each other"

Sebastian gasped feeling David reach out and grip onto his wrist. Pushing him down on the bed David pinned Sebastian down putting all his weight onto him.

"Let me go"

David chuckled "Such a fighter. I like that"

"FUCK YOU"

David smirked and raised his hand making it connect with Sebastian's face. Sebastian gave a defiant look as he tried his best to fight out from underneath David. It was then that Sebastian dug deep within him and raised his knee making it connect right in the most sensitive part of David. David yelled out in pain as he fell back off Sebastian and onto the floor with a loud thud. 

Sebastian was about to run but David reached out and grabbed his ankle making him trip and fall to the floor. Sebastian fell to his knees but quickly recovered as he rushed down the stairs. David could then be heard running down the stairs and just when Sebastian was about to place his hand on the knob David pushed him against the door and turned him around to face him.

Sebastian shut his eyes and held his breath waiting for what was to come.

"You little motherfucker. You are going to pay for that"

Sebastian gasped as David placed his hands on the hem of his jeans and just when he was about to unbutton them the doorbell was heard. Sebastian opened his eyes and saw the disappointed look on David's face as he released his hold on Sebastian shoving him against the door. Without a word David backed up and walked away.

Sebastian was breathing heavily as he opened the door. Sebastian could help but feel a sudden feeling of calm seeing who was on the other side.

"Chris"


	12. Who Are You Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...found some time ;)

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked tucking a strand of hair behind his ear

Chris locked eyes with Sebastian and reached out taking his forearms pulling him off the porch. Sebastian kept his eyes on Chris as he cleared his throat.

"I had my neighbor give me a ride here. I came because something didn't add up when you told me your step-dad called you saying that your mom needed your help"

Sebastian gave a puzzled expression "What are you talking about?"

"Sebastian. You know what I'm talking about?"

Sebastian didn't say a word and remained quite. Clenching his jaw he looked over his shoulder and then back to Chris.

"Your mom isn't home is she?" 

Sebastian remained silent and shook his head no.

"Did he do anything to you? Tell me the truth?"

Sebastian gave a pained look "Can we get the hell out of here? Please"

Chris nodded as he and Sebastian made their way away from the house. Chris gave a sideways glace towards Sebastian. More than anything he wanted to take him in his arms and ell him that everything was going to be okay. But after what happened the other day he gave him his space. 

Chris and Sebastian soon found themselves back at Chris's house. Shutting the door behind him Chris invited Sebastian upstairs to his room. Sebastian smiled softly as he followed behind Chris.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Sebastian nodded "No. Thanks though"

Chris smiled softly and closed the door behind him as he sat at the desk chair by his computer and Sebastian sat at the edge of the bed. A moment of silence passed till Sebastian let out a deep breath.

'Thank you. You know for looking out for me. That means a lot to me. I've never had anyone do that for me before. I honestly can't believe how stupid I was to fall for that lie"

Chris gave a weak smile "It's no big deal. Look if you ever need anything I want you to have my number. Call me if you want to come over or if you need something. I want to help you Sebastian"

"Seb?"

Sebastian looked up "Yeah?"

"Did he do anything to you?"

Sebastian shook his head "No. He tried. But...but I fought back. I don't know how I did it. I usually freeze when I see him. But I told myself I can't let him do this to me...not again"

"I'm proud of you. That was very brave of you" 

Sebastian shrugged "I just don't know if next time I'll get lucky enough to get away"

"I really wish you would just tell someone. You have it in you to be a brave person. Sebastian please...I really want you to get some help. Report that bastard and you'll never have to deal with him again"

Sebastian didn't say a word and just broke down into tears.

"I don't know what to do. I can't keep doing this anymore. And my own mother doesn't believe me when I tell her. Do you know how painful that is? To know that your own family think you are a liar?"

Chris walked up to Sebastian and sat beside him. He decided to throw caution to the wind and took Sebastian in his arms and pulled him close. Sebastian tensed at the touch but soon relished in the warmth that was Chris. It had been a long time since anyone held Sebastian in this way. A while since someone actually cared for him.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'll help you the best way I can"

Sebastian looked up at Chris and sniffled "Thank you. For everything...even though I know I really don't deserve it"

Chris took his face in his hands and smiled warmly "Everyone needs help sometimes. You shouldn't feel like you deserve anything less"

It was then the unthinkable happened. Sebastian leaned in and caught Chris's lips with his. Chris pulled away quickly.

"What are you doing?" 

"Kissing you"

"Why?"

Sebastian shrugged "I don't know. But for some strange reason I've never wanted to kiss someone so badly in my life"

"Really?"

Sebastian nodded and with that Chris leaned back in catching Sebastian's lips with his. The kiss was slow and sweet. Chris could tell that Sebastian was a little nervous but once Chris placed a hand on his forearm he calmed down. Slowly and little by little the kiss became more powerful. It was the kind of kiss you would give someone you had been wanting to kiss all your life.

After breaking the kiss Chris and Sebastian looked at each other as if to study each others expressions.

"That was...nice"

Chris nodded "Yeah it was. But I thought you said you weren't gay"

"I know...but for some strange reason I just felt like I wanted to do that more than anything"

Chris sighed softly "Let's not question it right now"

"I think that's a good idea"


	13. When The Truth Slaps You In The Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update

*The Next Day*

Chris awoke to the sound of light breathing as his eyes fluttered opened. Landing on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen Chris sighed softly. He looked so damn peaceful sleeping there beside Chris. His beautiful lips slightly parted as he slept. Chris slowly reached out a moved a strand of hair out of his face and felt his heart skip a beat. It was right then and there that Chris realized it. Just staring at this beautiful human being sleeping peacefully beside him that Chris was...in love.

It wasn't just seeing him like this that made him fully accept it. He kinda always knew...but he was just to scared to allow himself to feel that way again. Not after the heartbreak he suffered back in Boston. It was from the first moment that Sebastian came to him for help. Seeing him so vulnerable and broken made Chris just want to protect him from all the evil in this world. He wanted to show him all those times he was hurt...that there was love in this world to. He never wanted to have Sebastian feel that way again.

Shifting in the bed Sebastian's eyes slowly opened and landed on Chris. He smiled softly and turned over on his back.

"How long have you been awake?"

Chris sat up in bed and locked his eyes on Sebastian "A few minuets"

"So you've been staring at me sleeping this whole time? Creepy"

"NO...I just...I...crap" Chris blushed at the fact his was called out

Sebastian chuckled softly "Chill out. I'm just joking with you. I really don't mind"

Chris smiled softly and the began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"About last night...what exactly happen last night?"

Sebastian sat up in bed and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He sighed with his back towards Chris and spoke.

"I don't know. I just...when you told me everything you told me last night it made me feel something I've never felt before. No one has ever been there for me like you have and no one has ever treated me like you have. And well I guess something just came over me and I kissed you. And for some reason...it felt...right. It was nice"

Chris flushed hearing Sebastian's confession. But there was that one burning question in the back of his mind.

"But Sebastian...you told me that you weren't gay. If you aren't gay...why did you kiss me like that?"

"I really don't know. I mean I know it wasn't just a usual kiss...it was something different"

Chris stood up from the bed and walked over to Sebastian. Kneeling before him Sebastian gave a puzzled expression.

"I meant every word I told you last night Sebastian. I do want to help you and take care of you. I want to protect you. And I know that sounds stupid to others because you and I are not like together or anything. We probably never will be. But you are my friend and I care about you. I'll always be there for you"

Sebastian gave a soft smile "You really have a way with words. I feel like you studied that in your mind before you came over here to tell me that"

"Don't be a prick" Chris replied with a playful glare

Sebastian chuckled and sighed softly "I'm sorry. I'm just playing with you but thank you. It really means a lot"

"So what happens now?" 

Sebastian looked up at Chris "What do you mean?"

"Well will we be okay after...what happen last night? I mean are we still cool with each other?"

Sebastian leaned in and locked his eyes with Chris. God did Chris have the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. It wasn't till now that he really had the chance to admire them.

"Seb?" Chris whispered nervously

Sebastian smiled "Yeah. We'll be fine"

*Later On That Day*

Chris walked up to his locker with a smile on his face. For some reason he felt like today was going to be a great day. Opening his locker Chris smiled at Mackie and Jasmine.

"Well someone is in a good mood" Mackie said looking over to Jasmine

Chris looked over to Mackie "Why? Should I be in a bad mood"

"Well you usually are kinda moody" 

Chris glared "Gee...thanks"

"You know what I mean"

Chris smiled softly "Look I guess I really haven't found a reason to be moody lately. So far things are going great here and well I believe I've been adjusting well"

"ookay" Mackie replied with raised brows

It was then that Sebastian came walking down the halls and looked over to Chris. Chris kept a straight face until Sebastian gave him a soft smile and continued on his way. Chris blushed a little and turned back to his locker.

"What the hell was that?"

Chris looked over at Mackie with an innocent look "What the hell was what?"

Mackie narrowed his gaze "Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about"

"No not really. Well gotta go. Gotta get a head start to class. See you later"

Mackie watched as Chris walked away with the same smile on his face. Turning back to Jasmine Mackie raised his hands in the air.

"Please tell me you saw that"

Jasmine shook her head and shrugged.

"Seriously"

*Few Hours Later*

Chris made his way to his usual exit and for some reason couldn't wait to see Sebastian waiting there for him. Chris was about to make his turn until he heard voices.

"Come on baby. You know you miss us being together. You gotta admit we had a lot of fun together"

Chris could hear Sebastian sigh "I do miss you. And yes we did have a lot of together. It's just...I don't know Vanessa"

"But what baby? You know you miss this" Vanessa replied as she placed Sebastian's hands on her waist and laced her arms around his neck

Sebastian smiled as she began to move his to her ass making his squeeze firmly. Chris couldn't help but feel a sting seeing the sight before him.

"Just think about it baby" Vanessa said as she caught Sebastian's lips in a passionate kiss and from Chris's standpoint Sebastian wasn't fighting her off either.

Chris shut his eyes tightly and then opened them. Looking around to see if no one was around them Chris took off running towards another exit. He couldn't face Sebastian...not right after what he saw.

*Sometime Later*

Chris sat on his bed as he pulled out his homework and a few notebooks. Getting up from his bed he walked up to his desk and searched for a pen. Finding one he was just about to sit down until he heard his cell phone chime letting him know he got a text. Picking up his phone from the bed he opened the screen.

Chris sighed softly seeing the text.

I'm at your front door. Can I please come in?" -Seb-

Tossing his phone back on the bed Chris ran his fingers through his hair and groaned.

"You are too nice of a guy Chris"

Making his way downstairs and to the front door Chris let out a deep breath and opened the front door. 

"Hey"

Chris cocked a brow "Hey"

"Where were you? I waited for you after school and you did't show up" 

Chris turned around to walk away as Sebastian walked in and shut the front door behind him.

"I decided to walk home. I needed to be alone. And besides you appeared to be busy"

Sebastian gave a confused expression "Busy? I wasn't busy"

Chris ignored him and continued to walk in front of him "Sure you weren't"

It was then that Sebastian got tired of talking to Chris's back and firmly gripped his forearm turning him around. 

"Will you please tell me what the fuck you are talking about? I really don't like when people have guessing like an idiot"

Chris glared "I saw you with your girlfriend. Seems like you two were getting kinda cozy with each other"

"Fuck. You saw that?" Sebastian said releasing his grip on Chris.

Chris sighed softly and nodded "Yeah"

"Look it meant nothing. She wants us to get back together and to be honest I really don't want to. From what I've seen she hasn't really changed much. Yes we did have a lot of fun together and I loved her...but I just don't see us being together again"

Chris pouted "But you kissed her"

Sebastian sighed "Yeah I know. I just...ugh I give in really easy when I'm put on the spot like that. Sometimes I react differently to how my mind truly feels. I wish I could control that better"

"I know that feeling"

It was then that Sebastian lips formed into a smirk "So am I assuming that from you see me and my ex together that you were a little what's the word I'm looking for"

Chris the groaned "Don't you even"

"Ahh that's the word. Jealous"

Chris gave a less than amused glared "Fuck you"

Chris was about to walk off until he felt Sebastian pull him back. Feeling their bodies that close together made Chris shake nervously and tingles shoot down his spine.

"Come on you can tell me. Were you jealous?"

Chris looked away and tried his best to keep his nerves under control.

Sebastian chuckled "That is so...cute. Aww"

Chris shoved Sebastian away as he made his way upstairs "Screw you Sebastian"

"Aww come on I was just playing " Sebastian called out as he began to follow Chris upstairs.

After their talk downstairs Sebastian made himself comfortable on Chris's bed as Chris sat at his desk finishing the last of his homework.

"No high school student should have this much homework. Thank god I'm finally done"

Sebastian chuckled as he watched Chris but his homework in his backpack and lean back in his chair.

"You alright. Did your brain bust a fuse or something?"

Chris sighed "Feels like it"

Sebastian smirked "I still can't believe you got jealous"

"Oh my god. Are you still with that?"

Sebastian nodded "Oh yeah"

"Why does it come as a surprise. You do know that I like you?"

Sebastian sat up in bed and smiled softly "Come here"

"What?" Chris replied softly

"I said come over here. Come sit by me...please"

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly made his way towards Sebastian. Slowly he sat right beside him on the bed.

"I wanna do something. If that's okay with you"

Chris nodded and quietly inhaled a deep breath.

Slowly Sebastian leaned in and raised a hand to touch Chris's face. Chris shuddered at the touch as he kept his eyes locked firmly on Sebastian. Without a word spoken between then Sebastian caught Chris's lip in a sweet kiss. Chris gasped into the kiss and then let his eyes slid close. Sebastian closed his eyes but then let one eye open smiling into the kiss seeing how nice it was to see how into the kiss Chris was. 

Just like last time their kiss began to escalate. For some reason Chris began to picture Sebastian with his ex. Her lips on his and soon Chris began to kiss with a fire deep in him. Biting down onto Sebastian's lower lip Sebastian gasped allowing Chris to slip his tongue inside. Sebastian's eye flew open at the feeling. He had never seen Chris like this ever. It was almost as if he was making a statement some how.

Letting his eyes close once again Sebastian could feel Chris's tongue dance along with his. And for a moment Chris sucked on Sebastian's tongue making Sebastian moan softly. Hearing that moan made Chris wanting even more. Slowly Chris pushed Sebastian back on the bed and pressed their bodies close together. Sebastian sighed softly at the feeling as Chris caressed his face. Sebastian let his hands up and let them rest on Chris's perfect waist. Sebastian didn't know what was happening. All he knew was he had never been so turned on in his life. But wait...he wasn't gay. So what the fuck?

But it was true. This was the first time he truly felt aroused. Not even with Vanessa could he achieve a full hard on. And he though about everything under the sun to get one with her. Picturing her beautiful naked body, imagining her coming during the fullest heights of passion. Nothing seemed to work. But now...just with Chris kissing him, his tongue basically fucking his mouth he was lying beneath him with a legitimate hard on. 

Soon Sebastian could feel Chris's fingers crawling under his shirt making him snap out of his thoughts.

"No. This can't be happening. You aren't gay. Stop...NOW"

Sebastian soon pulled away breaking this kiss "No. I can't"

Chris and Sebastian soon laid there trying to regain their breath as they looked into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away"

Sebastian licked his lower lip "That was...whoa"

"Good whoa or bad whoa"

Sebastian sat up and smirked "That's for me to know"

"You really are a jerk" Chris said with a glare

Sebastian smiled softly "Look I gotta go. I promised some friends I would hang out with them for a while. But if I don't stay out so late I'll come back"

Chris nodded as he watched Sebastian get up from his bed and walk to the his bedroom door.

"Seb. Wait. About what just happen"

"What about it?"

Chris shrugged "Why did it happen?"

"You know Chris sometimes you shouldn't question things. Sometimes its's just nice to let them be"

Chris gave a nervous smile

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"There is no school tomorrow. It's the weekend"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "I know. Doesn't mean we can't hang out"

"Oh okay"

"Later oh jealous one"

Chris glared "Get the fuck out"

After walking out of Chris's house Sebastian got into his car and sat there for a few minuets.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? Why the fuck does this keep happening?" Sebastian mumbled to himself

And then there were those voices in his head.

"Because you like him. More than just a friend. Because he cares about you and makes you feel wanted"

Sebastian shook his head "No. But I'm not gay"

"But you liked it. You liked his lips on yours...dare you say you fucking loved it"

Sebastian caught his reflection in the rear view mirror and sighed

"Well fuck"


	14. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at work...here's an update

Chris laid out in bed and couldn't help but feel a little giddy. Sharing such an intimate moment made him feel like he was over the moon. And the fact that Sebastian was okay with letting it happen meant even more. But it was then that Chris's smiled faded. So what does that make him and Sebastian? Were they friends? Were they together since they've kissed more than once?

"Don't over analyze it Chris. Just let it be like Sebastian said"

*Meanwhile*

"Well look who finally decided to show up man" Mike said with a smirk 

Sebastian walked up to Mike and rolled his eyes "Whatever man. I said I would be here didn't I"

"Yeah you did. And it's about damn time. So let's get this party started"

Sebastian smiled as he followed his friends inside. Mike's parents were gone for the weekend due to his dad's business trip. So when Sebastian was called to come over and hang out he figured why not. What's the worst the could happen?

After being handed a beer by one of his friends Sebastian began to mingle with everyone inside the house. Sebastian couldn't lie he actually missed this. But at the same time...deep in the back of his mind he loved the moments of deep conversations he had with Chris. Sebastian sighed softly as he walked into a vacant bedroom. He thanked god he didn't walk into some strange horny couple in the middle of sex.

Shutting the door behind him Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and placed his beer on the floor by his feet. Taking out his phone Sebastian slid his finger across the screen and immediately found Chris's number. Let his fingers roam the screen Sebastian pushed the send button with a smile on his face.

Chris's eyes flew open to the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. Reaching out he grabbed his phone and pushed the home button. He smiled like a Cheshire cat seeing who sent the text.

Boo. Guess who? What are you doing? -Seb-

Chris smiled as he typed out his text and pressed send.

Sebastian kept his eyes locked on his screen and smiled once he heard his phone chime.

Not much. Just here at home relaxing. What about you? -Chris-

Sebastian typed away

Here with some friends. Nothing fascinating so far -Seb-

Chris then inhaled a deep breath and decided it was now or never. He had to ask Sebastian about their friendship. Friendship or relationship?

Typing Chris lost count of how many times he typed and deleted what he was going to ask. Finally after he felt like he worded it good enough he pushed send.

Sebastian waited for his text back until he heard the bedroom door open. Dropping his phone to the floor Sebastian looked up and sighed softly.

"Hey gorgeous" 

Sebastian smiled weakly "Vanessa? What are you doing here?"

"It's a party baby. You'd know I'd be here. What are you doing all alone in this room?" Vanessa asked taking a few steps closer to Sebastian her lips turned into a seductive smile

Sebastian smiled softly and tried to reach down for his phone but next thing he knew there was Vanessa crawling atop of him sliding into his lap.

"You didn't answer me baby. What are you doing all alone in here? You do know the party is out there"

Sebastian let out a shaky breath "I know. I just...needed to be alone for a while. What about you? Why are you in here?"

"Mike told me you came in here"

"What? I didn't even tell him I came in here" Sebastian said with a cocked brow

Smiling wickedly she spoke and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"He saw you come in here" 

Sebastian held his breath as he felt Vanessa shift in his lap and rub her ass on his crotch. It was then that Sebastian decided to use the moment to his advantage. Shutting his eyes he placed his hands on her narrow waist helping her grind into him.

Moaning softly she let her head fall back "Mmm baby. I knew you couldn't resist this"

Sebastian let his hands roam under her skin tight tank top and cupped her breasts. 

"Yes baby...oh don't stop"

While doing that Vanessa let her hands slip under Sebastian's shirt and she licked her lips feeling his toned stomach. Sebastian couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable in feeling her touch him. And he just couldn't understand why.

*Meanwhile*

Chris waited and waited for a text. But he still got nothing. Did he just fuck up by asking Sebastian such a stupid thing? Did he now for real just jeopardize everything?

"You really are a fucking idiot?"

Vanessa pushed Sebastian back on the bed and crawled atop of him. Removing her tank top she threw it on the floor. Grabbing his hand Vanessa helped Sebastian massage her breasts. 

"Come on. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sebastian thought inside his head

It was then that the voices replied back.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You know what's wrong. You can't do this. Because you know it's not what you want to do. For fuck's sake you can't even get a fucking hard on"

It was then that he was broken from his thoughts when Vanessa leaned in and caught his lips in a wet sloppy kiss. Sebastian gasped as she all but shoved her tongue down his throat. And there is was...just like last time. Just like all the time he was with her...when he thought he felt that he was in love with her and they kissed. He felt...nothing. When they kissed for the first time he though it was just him overthinking it at the fact that he felt awkward kissing her. 

But this. This finally confirmed it. He wasn't overthinking it this time. This time he was thinking clearly.

Sebastian pulled away making Vanessa whimper "Aww baby. Don't you wanna?"

"No. No I don't. Look Vanessa. You are my ex for reason. What we had...I'll never forget it. But what we had...it's over and done with. We're never getting back together Vanessa. And I'm sorry...but I'm not the guy for you. Just like you aren't the girl for me. I thought you were...but I'm sorry... you're not.

Vanessa pouted like a child scolded "You don't mean that babe"

Sebastian sighed softly and reached down to grab his cell off the floor. Looking down he noticed Chris had responded back. Looking up Sebastian gave Vanessa a sad smile.

"I'm sorry...babe. But I do"

With that Sebastian walked out the door. Shutting the door behind him Sebastian was meet by his friends waiting for him in the hall smirking at him.

"Well I'll be damned. Seb got some"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked away from his friends. Looking at each other in confusion they all ran up to catch up to him. Sebastian walked past people who were hanging out on the porch.

"Hey man. What the hell is wrong with you? Usually people are in better moods when they get laid"

Sebastian turned around in annoyance he spoke "Nothing...happened. Sex isn't everything you know"

"Alright. Gay" 

Sebastian cocked a brow "What did you just say?"

"I said that was gay. What you have a problem with something I just said?"

Stepping up to Mike Sebastian glared "As a matter of fact yeah...I do"

"Why? You gay or something?"

Inhaling a deep breath Sebastian clenched his jaw "Fuck you. And fuck this party. I'm out"

With that Sebastian turned and walked away. Getting into his car his friends just watched as he turned the engine over and peeled out.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

Driving until he found himself in the empty parking lot of a nearby thrift store Sebastian slid his finger across his cell phone and touched the text icon. 

I don't know if I can control it anymore. It gets harder trying to suppress it when I'm around you. Everything about you is perfection. I know I'm probably rambling...and I'm sorry. I love every moment you come over and all talks we have. But I can't...I can't hide it anymore. I felt like everything fell into place when I kissed you Sebastian. I guess what I'm trying to say is...that I love you. I'm in love with you. So I need to know. What are we going to do about us. Is there an us? Or...or are we just friends? Because from what I've been told...friends don't kiss each other that way -Chris-

Sebastian shut his eyes and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. Opening his eyes he looked up and caught his reflection in the mirror once again just like last time that he realized it.

Looking down at his phone he began to type.

Chris's opened his tired eyes as he heard his cell phone vibrate. Seeing who texted him he shot up in bed.

Are you alone? -Seb-

Sebastian waited

Yeah. My dad was here but left back to work. He won't be back till tomorrow probably around noon. Why? -Chris-

Chris waited

Can I come over? I got your text. I agree. We need to talk. Talk about...us- Seb-

Chris bit his lower lip

Just text me when you are here. I'll leave the door unlocked for you. I'll be in my room -Chris-

Be there in a bit- Seb-

With that Sebastian tossed his phone on the passenger side and began the drive to Chris's house. 

Chris sat on his bed re-reading their texts with one another . God he really hoped he didn't just shoot himself in the foot with this.


	15. What You Knew All Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

While waiting for Sebastian Chris had dozed off. Maybe he decided he didn't really want to see Chris after all. Then again. Who would blame him?

In his sleep Chris began to feel someone's soft touches on his arm. Then those touches were followed by a soft soothing voice. Was he dreaming?

"Hey. Wake up" 

Chris shot up in bed and tried to focus his eyes in his dark room. The only thing helping him was the moonlight peaking in through his window blinds.

"Sebastian?"

Finally focusing Chris couldn't help but feel his heart stop seeing how beautiful Sebastian's eyes looked with the moonlight shining off of them. It looked almost extraterrestrial in nature.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm so late"

Chris smiled softly "It's okay. So how was the get together with your friends?"

"Nothing interesting. I honestly don't even know why I bothered to show up. I guess I'm just not into those sorta things like I used to be"

A moment of silence passed before Chris cleared his throat and spoke.

"So...you got my text?"

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris "Yeah. Yeah I did"

"And?" Chris whispered faintly

Sebastian looked away and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. For some reason every time he did that Chris felt his body shiver...he looked so damn beautiful when he did that. Then again when didn't he look beautiful.

"And. I don't know what to say. I just...this is a little hard for me"

Chris looked down and brought his knees up to his chest

"Just tell me the truth. Tell me how you feel about it. And don't sugarcoat it...give it to me straight. Even if it hurts me"

Shutting his eyes Chris prepared for the harsh truth that was about to leave Sebastian's mouth. But that never happened instead Chris felt a soft pair of lips catch his in a sweet kiss. Chris tensed but soon melted into the kiss reaching out he grabbed Sebastian's wrist and pulled him in closer. Sebastian smiled into the kiss letting Chris pull him in and they slowly fell back on the bed together. Chris below him and Sebastian above him the kiss growing more powerful by the minuet.

Breaking the kiss for air Chris locked eyes with Sebastian "Sooo?"

Sebastian chuckled softly "Just shut up"

Chris smiled as they resumed their kissing. It was then that Chris took the chance and began to let his hands slide under Sebastian's shirt. His fingertips relishing at how warm Sebastian was to the touch. Sebastian couldn't help but shudder at the touch. It felt nice...it felt...right. Sebastian then broke the kiss and began to remove his denim jacket tossing it to the floor. After that Sebastian smirked as he then removed his shirt tossing it over his shoulder. Leaning back in Sebastian locked his eyes with Chris's.

Slowly he reached out and caressed Chris's face.

"You're beautiful. Everything about you...is beautiful. I don't know why it took me so long to realize that"

Chris smiled softly "You're not so bad yourself"

Sebastian chuckled softly "Thanks"

Once again the two began to kiss. Hands running down each others bodies until their fingers laced together.

"Look at that. Perfect" Chris whispered softly

Sebastian smiled warmly "Stop being a sap"

Soon all articles of clothing were on the floor and Sebastian found himself comfortably resting between Chris's legs. As they kissed Chris let his fingers dance down Sebastian's beautiful back. Feeling every line and muscle he sighed in delight and smirked slyly when he felt Sebastian shudder at his touch.

It was then that Sebastian stopped and looked down at Chris.

"Are you okay?"

Sebastian bit his lower lip "It's weird I don't feel nervous. I don't feel scared...I feel...safe"

" Are you really sure you want to do this? I mean...sex is big deal. I don't want you to feel pressured in any way"

Sebastian shook his head "I don't feel pressured. I want to do this...I mean I might not really know what I'm doing. But I want this. More than anything"

Chris lifted his head from the pillow and caught Sebastian's lips in a soft kiss. This all felt so unreal. Here he was the new kid in town with the most popular and beautiful boy in school. And he wanted him...Sebastian wanted only him.

Sebastian broke the kiss and began to nuzzle at Chris's neck before placing sweet kisses at his neck. Chris moaned and could feel himself getting harder by the minuet. God what was it about this boy that made him feel like he was floating on a cloud. Everything about him...was just so damn amazing. The first time he bumped into him...he felt it. The first time he saw those damn blue green eyes...he knew right then and there...he was done for.

And he wasn't wrong. Now here they were about to take the biggest step in their so called friendship. And everything about it felt perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian whispered in his ear

Chris sighed at his warm breath on his ear "When I first met you"

"Oh. Yeah. I was a bit of a prick. But I did say sorry" Sebastian replied placing another kiss on Chris's neck

Chris smiled "I guess I knew it then...I guess it I knew it all along"

Sebastian moved himself from Chris's neck and looked into Chris's eyes.

"Knew what?"

Caressing his face Chris kissed Sebastian softly "That I was in love with you"

"Hmm. I tend to have that effect on people" Sebastian replied with a wink

Chris groaned "Shut up"

Sebastian pressed his forehead gently on Chris's "I want you. I want all of you. And I don't want to wait anymore"

"Then take all of me" Chris replied softly

Sebastian kissed Chris hungrily it was almost primal. Lacing his arms around his neck Chris moaned as he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist tighter. This was the moment he had been waiting for. His first time and it was with someone he truly loved. It was just a little painful to know that this wasn't Sebastian's first time. He first time was stolen from him the moment that bastard touched him. But Chris didn't let that bother him know...right now Sebastian was happy and that's all that mattered.

"Touch me" Chris breathed out softly

Sebastian complied and began to let his hands roam lower until stopping. As if asking for permission Sebastian looked up at Chris biting down on his lower lip.

Chris nodded as Sebastian began to slowly stroke Chris making him gasp out in pleasure. Sebastian couldn't help but feel a certain sense of empowerment knowing he could make Chris turn into a puddle just with one touch. Sebastian continued stroking Chris slowly and then soon picking up speed. Chris began to breath heavily and clutched at the sheets feeling the tingles shoot from the tip of his toes to every hair on his head. 

"Oh...ohh god. Please...don't...stop" Chris moaned out as he then clutched onto Sebastian's biceps feeling his close coming near

Sebastian smirked and soon he then stopped his ministrations. Chris looked up at Sebastian with heavy lidded eyes of pleasure.

"Why...why did you stop?"

Sebastian crawled back between Chris's legs "Because if you are going to come...I want to be inside you when you do"

Chris let out a sigh of pleasure "Well what are you waiting for?"

Sebastian smirked as he kissed Chris softly "I don't have anything? I...wasn't really planning on this. To be quiet honest...I'm kinda winging it"

"Well you're doing one hell of a job. Umm in my night stand...I have...a bottle of lotion"

Sebastian chuckled "Now why would you have that there?"

Chris blushed "Shut up and get it"

Sebastian smiled and reached over opening the night stand and pulled the bottle of lotion out. Taking the bottle from him Chris took Sebastian's hand and kissed it sweetly. Sebastian smiled as Chris poured out a small amount of lotion on his hand. Helping Sebastian coat his hand slowly and taking Sebastian's hand Chris lowered it and stopped when he reached his entrance.

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Do it. It's okay. I want you to. Just you and only you" 

Sebastian slowly exhaled a deep breath and inserted one finger deep inside Chris. Chris hissed out at the feeling making Sebastian pull back a little.

"No. Don't...don't stop"

Sebastian nodded and continued. Slowly he began to move inside Chris making him whimper at the sensation. 

"Another. I can take another...please" Chris pleaded 

Sebastian reached out and caressed Chris's face as he added another digit inside him. Moving slowly Chris felt the most amazing sensation shoot deep inside his lower belly.

"Ohhh...ohh god" Chris cried out in pleasure

"Are you okay?" Sebastian whispered softly

Chris nodded "Yes. Seb...I'm ready. I need you"

Sebastian nodded and watched as Chris once again grabbed the bottle of lotion. Slowly coating his hand he let his hand rest slowly on Sebastian's aching hard on. Sebastian watched in amazement at how carefully and lovingly Chris coated his aching dick.

"Well look at that. You finally got one" a voice inside Sebastian's head said looking at his raging hard on

Hovering over Chris Sebastian looked down at him. The way Chris looked during the throes of passion made him want him even more. 

"Do it. Do it before I burst" Chris whispered softly

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath and slowly pushed inside Chris. Letting his eyes slide close Sebastian and Chris both moaned out in unison at the feeling of such a powerful connection. It took everything inside both of them not to come right then and there. More so Chris being as Sebastian had just given him an amazing hand job moments earlier.

Sebastian felt his body ignite with pleasure. Fuck...fuck this felt amazing. Being inside Chris this way...it made him feel complete.

Slowly Sebastian began to move inside Chris. His thrust starting out slow and sweet making Chris mumble beneath him.

"Ohh...ohh. Seb...fuck. More...give me more" Chris moaned out wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist tightly.

Sebastian kept his eyes locked on Chris as he did as he was told and began to increase his speed and deepen his thrust. Sebastian groaned out at feeling Chris meet him thrust for thrust. 

"Fuck...fuck" Sebastian moaned out burying his face in the crook of Chris's neck.

Soon the only sounds that could be heard in Chris's moonlight filled room was the sounds of moans and heavy breathing. The sounds of skin on skin and the musky scent of sex also mingled in the air.

Chris cried out as Sebastian began to angle his thrust hitting his prostate with every thrust mercilessly. 

"Ohh ohh god. Yes...right there. Fuck me" Chris cried out his head thrashing from side to side from such intensity coursing through his veins

Sebastian tried to hold on as he kissed Chris's neck. Hearing Chris's panting in his ear was making it harder to control his orgasm from happening.

"Fuck Seb...I'm gonna...ohh ahh...can't hold on" Chris cried out as his grip on his waist grew tighter and he scratched at his back.

"Me too. Fuck...come on Chris. Come with me" Sebastian breathed out thrusting deeper inside Chris

"Ohh...ohhh. Seb...I love you" Chris cried out as he came undone beneath Sebastian. His warm semen landing between his and Sebastian's stomachs

Sebastian bit down on his lower lip choking back a moan as he came deep inside Chris. Collapsing atop of Chris Sebastian tried his best to regain his breath.

"That...that was...whoa" Sebastian breathed out softly. His back raising and falling from his heavy breathing

"Good whoa...or bad whoa" Chris replied finally controlling his breathing

Sebastian looked up at Chris and smiled "Very good whoa"

Chris blushed and his face softened "I love you Sebastian"

"I know. I heard you practically yell it out" Sebastian replied with a chuckle

Chris gave a nervous smile as he moved a strand of hair from Sebastian's sweaty forehead.

"I suppose you are waiting for my reply"

"It would nice"

Sebastian smiled and laced their hands together "I...I..."

Chris bit his lower lip

"Si eu te iubesc" 

Chris gave Sebastian a puzzled expression "Did you just go Romanian on me? It's hot to hear you talk like that...but totally not fair cause I have no idea what you just said"

Sebastian chuckled "That's what makes it so fun"

Chris glared 

"Alright. Alright. I said in Romanian, I said...I love you too"

Chris felt his heart skip a beat "You do?"

"Yeah. I do. I really do. I can't believe it. Not that this is bad...but I can't believe that I would ever feel this way about someone of the same sex"

Chris smirked "You know what that makes you?"

"Ohh. Are you gonna be a smart ass now?"

Chris giggled "You. Are. Gay."

Rolling his eyes Sebastian groaned "Fuck you"

"Again?" 

Sebastian glared playfully "Are you always going to be this sarcastic after sex?"

"I don't know. We'll find out for sure next time"

Sebastian smiled and took Chris in his arms. Who would of thought he would ever feel such powerful feelings for this boy? He decided not to question it further. This was his truth...he was in love. And for the first time...he knew it was right. Only time would tell how this would go. For now...he just relished in this moment as he and Chris soon fell asleep.


	16. What's The Word...Contradictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay found time for an update

Chris awoke to the sweet sound of Sebastian's breathing. Opening his eyes he smiled softly seeing how Sebastian was smiling in his sleep. Chris was about to reach out to touch Sebastian until he heard the sound of his front door opening. 

Chris shot up in bed as he looked over to Sebastian who was still nude, the covers coming up to hips displaying those amazing hip dents. God he really was perfection.

"Chris. Are you awake son?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me" Chris began to whisper frantically 

Sebastian began to shift in bed and soon opened his eyes. Not even having the chance to wake up fully Chris pulled him by the arms.

"You have to leave" Chris said softly 

Sebastian yawned " What? Why?"

"Chris" 

"OH SHIT! Is that your dad?" Sebastian whispered now fully waking up hearing Chris's dad

Chris nodded as he bit his lower lip "Yes. Now you know why I said you had to leave. Hurry up and get dressed"

Sebastian rushed to get dressed as best he could. Only managing to put on his jeans and his shoes. Chris quickly slipped on a pair of pajama's as he tried to rush Sebastian.

"Wait. Where the fuck am I supposed to go?"

Chris looked towards the window and back to Sebastian.

"Hell no. I am not jumping from a two story house"

Footsteps were heard getting closer as Chris locked his eyes on his door. 

"Under the bed. Now."

Sebastian glared towards Chris "Really?"

Chris turned back towards Sebastian "Yes really. Unless you'd like to explain to my dad why you are here? Or why you are half dressed?"

"Under the bed. Gotcha"

Chris held his breath and finally his bedroom door opened. 

"Chris? Did you not hear me calling you from downstairs?"

Chris gave a sleepy expression and yawned "No dad. Sorry I barely woke up. You know that I'm a heavy sleeper"

"Well hurry up and get ready for school"

Chris nodded with a nervous smile "Alright dad"

Chris's dad was about to walk out until he heard it. Chris felt his heart stop.

It was Sebastian. He tried his best to hold it in. But he couldn't help it...there was just so much dust under Chris's bed.

Chris's dad turned around and gave a quizzical expression "Was that you?"

"Yeah dad. Umm...I think my seasonal allergies are acting up again. Look dad you don't want me to be late for school...right?"

Chris's dad nodded "Yeah. Well I'll be taking a quick nap before I take you. Just let me know when you are ready"

"Sure thing"

Finally Chris's dad left and he locked the door behind him. Letting out a deep breath Chris rushed over to the bed and leaned down. There was Sebastian under his bed with a less than content look on his face.

"Why is there so much dust under your bed? It's ridiculous"

Chris smiled and helped Sebastian from under the bed. 

"Come on. Let's get you out of here" Chris replied as he quietly opened his bedroom door. 

Peeking out the door he looked out to see if his dad was lingering around. Finally after waiting a few minuets Chris motioned for Sebastian to come out and they both quickly made their way downstairs. Chris shut the door behind him and both burst into laughter.

"Close call huh?" Chris said with a smile

Sebastian smiled and caught Chris's lips in a quick kiss. 

"I'll see you later rebel" 

Chris chuckled softly as he watched Sebastian slip on his shirt and make his way down the street.

*Later on that day*

Chris laughed as Mackie explained how he totally embarrassed himself in front of Jasmine.

"So you basically said that in front of her parents"

Mackie sighed and hung his head "I swear I didn't mean to. Accidentally letting it slip what you love about your girlfriend in front of her parents are her great breasts is not really how you want it to go for first impressions"

Chris laughed "Well at least you were honest. And you know what they say? Honestly is the best policy"

"That doesn't work here Chris"

Chris smiled "It'll be fine. I'm sure they liked you"

Mackie sighed "Whatever. Hey I've been meaning to ask you. What was that whole thing that happen between you and Sebastian last week"

"What are you talking about?"

Mackie cocked a brow "You know what I mean"

Chris was about to speak until here he came

"Speak of the devil"

Sebastian walked down the hall with two of his friends as he made his way past Chris. It was then that Chris decided to be the one to talk to him this time. Why not? After what happen last night it's not like Sebastian would turn him away.

Chris bit his lower lip and caught up to Sebastian. Reaching out Chris caught Sebastian by the forearm.

"Whoa newbie. What the fuck are you doing" Mike said smacking Chris's hand away

Chris rolled his eyes "Newbie? Really? I've been here months already"

"No one cares" Sebastian's other friend replied

Chris looked past his friends and locked eyes with Sebastian "Can I talk to you"

Sebastian's friends both turned around and burned holes into his soul with their stares.

"Seb. Please?" Chris whispered softly

Sebastian's lips twisted into a smirk "I don't think so. You really should just walk away now"

Chris's mouth dropped open in disbelief as Sebastian and friends turned to walk away. 

"Can you believe that kid? He just so freaking weird"

Mike chuckled "What do you expect? He's a newbie"

Sebastian turned around and looked over his shoulder. He gave Chris a pained expression as he turned back around and followed behind his friends

Mackie watched with a sad expression on his face. Sebastian truly was a jerk.

"Chris? Are you alright?" 

Chris looked up at Mackie "No. No. I'm not alright. I have to go"


	17. Anger Makes Us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unwinding After A Busy Day  
> :3

Chris walked away from Mackie and was about to make his way down the opposite end of the hall till something in him just told him enough was enough. Noticing the look in his face Mackie swallowed the lump in his throat and rushed up to Chris. 

"Look Chris. Now don't do anything stupid. Just forget the guy alright" Mackie said standing in front of Chris

Chris glared at Mackie "Please move out of my way"

Mackie shook his head no and stood his ground "I can't let you do this. Not for that jackass"

"I'm asking you nicely Mack. Move. Or I'll move you"

Mackie was a bit taken aback from that statement. Sure he had seen Chris pissed before...but this. This was a very different side of him. It was like Sebastian set something off inside him that just made him snap.

Chris groaned and quickly shoved past Mackie. Mackie groaned as he saw Chris all but power walk down the hall to catch up to Sebastian. 

"Don't get involved. Just...son of a bitch" Mackie mumbled as he rushed to catch up to Chris.

Turning down the hall Chris caught sight of him. There he was standing there with his friends laughing...laughing at probably some stupid ass joke. Inhaling a deep breath his walked towards his direction.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Mike said looking past Sebastian.

Sebastian turned and his surprised eyes locked on Chris.

Mike stepped in front of Sebastian and raised a hand. Chris caught his hand and glared.

"I'm not really in the best of moods right now. So I suggest if you want to be able to want to continue to write with that hand you better keep it to yourself"

Mike gave a shocked expression as he backed away slowly.

"We need to talk. Now"

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat and exhaled a deep breath

"Didn't I just tell you no"

Chris scoffed "You still playing that game. Fine you want to play games...I'm fine with that"

Walking up to Sebastian, Chris caught his lips in a powerful kiss. Sebastian gasped into the kiss as nothing but gasps from the other kids in the halls could be heard and his friends cussing in shock. Mackie for some strange reason didn't react...in fact he wasn't really surprised. He had a feeling something was going on with them...he wasn't dumb.

Chris broke the kiss and locked eyes with Sebastian.

"Have fun explaining that to your buddies" 

Sebastian stood there in shock trying to register what the hell just happen. Chris was about to turn to walk away until his deep stern voice was heard.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Chris turned and glared "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Yeah. I'm in a real joking mood right now Chris"

Chris walked up to Sebastian. A pained look on his face.

"You ignore me like if I was nothing to you. Like if I don't matter. Like if I didn't help you all those times before. And don't give me that whole I have a reputation bullshit...because it's getting old. You can't just fuck around with someone's feelings like that Sebastian. Its...it's not right"

Sebastian sighed softly and locked eyes with Chris.

"I'm sorry. But can we please talk about this...somewhere that's not here. And maybe some other time" Sebastian whispered softly

Chris rolled his eyes "Look just don't even bother"

Sebastian watched as Chris began to turn to walk away. Stopping in his tracks Chris looked over his shoulder.

"I wish you would just be honest with yourself. Stop thinking about what other people think of you...because in the end they might not be there like I was. Stop pushing away the people who do truly care for you"

Sebastian hung his head as Chris walked away and turned down the hall. Mackie opened his mouth to say something but decided now was not the time as he followed behind Chris.

Sebastian turned to seeing his friends staring at him in shock

"What are you looking at? Shows over"

*After School*

Chris made his way towards his usual exit and for some strange reason felt incredibly nervous. Funny how he could feel brave one minuet and the next minuet a nervous wreck. Maybe it was because he was afraid to face Sebastian after what happen earlier today. Turning the corner Chris inhaled a deep breath only to be met with nothing...or in this case no one. Sebastian wasn't there waiting for him like he usually did after school everyday. 

"What did you expect? Why would he be here waiting for your dumb ass" Chris sighed deeply as he walked out the front doors and began his walk home.

*Later on that day*

Standing on Sebastian's front porch Chris practically practiced everything he was going to say to him. From his apology and to how much Sebastian meant to him. Maybe he would forgive him...maybe he wouldn't.

At least he knew he tried.

Lifting his finger to the bell he pushed it and it went off. Chris looked up expecting Sebastian...only it wasn't. It was a tall and broad build of a man who answered. His eyes squinted in a glare as he spoke. Even his voice was intimidating.

"Who the hell are you?"

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Umm I'm...I'm a friend of Sebastian's from school. Uhh...is he here sir?"

David looked over his shoulder and then back to Chris "Nah he ain't here"

"Are you sure?"

David snorted "What the hell you mean am I sure? Get the hell off my porch"

With that David slammed the door in Chris's face and turned back to Sebastian who was quietly watching from the top the stairs.

"Who is that boy? Why did he come over here looking for you?"

Sebastian spoke weakly "He's just a friend. And I don't know why he came over here"

"You lying to me?"

Sebastian glared "Why the fuck do you care anyway? it's none of your damn business"

With that David snapped and rushed up towards the stairs. Sebastian didn't move but once again tried to be brave and held his ground.

"Tell me the truth or you'll regret it. Who is he?"

Sebastian spoke "Get bent"

Raising his hand he struck Sebastian across the face. Sebastian hung his head and touched his lip. Once again...there was the bright red blood on his fingers.

And that...that was the last thing Sebastian remembered after he was dragged into his room and the door slammed shut behind them.


	18. If I Could Take It All Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned to update before bed...but I couldn't wait  
> And also one of my readers asked nicely <3

Chris rushed into the hospital once he found out from Sebastian's neighbor when he decided to go back to his house to see if Sebastian was home yet. How could he have been so stupid? Why on earth would he believe Sebastian's asshole of a step dad that Sebastian wasn't home. Maybe because it was mid afternoon and the guy was completely hammered. Fuck he should have stayed. He should have texted him to see if David was telling the truth. It's just...he felt that if he texted Sebastian he wouldn't get a reply back.

Running up to the counter of the hospital Chris tried to catch his breath and talked to the nurse

"I'm looking for my friend. Please. I was told he was brought here not that long ago"

The nurse tried to calm Chris down "Okay sweetheart just calm down and give me a name"

"Sebastian...Sebastian Stan. Umm his mom works here"

"Oh my god. Sebastian. That's Miranda's son. He was brought in here?" the nurse asked in shock

Chris nodded "Yes"

"My god. I'm sorry sweetie. You see I just got in myself. I work the night shifts...anyway let me get you that information. You just try to calm down and take a seat"

Chris couldn't even sit. He was pacing back and forth until he got any kind of information about Sebastian. Chris buried his face in his hands and began to cry softly in the hospital waiting room. He felt so awful knowing what Sebastian must have gone through. But when made him feel even more awful was the look on Sebastian's face when they argued at school earlier. He didn't know what it was that made him go bat shit crazy...it's just the feeling of rejection after what they shared the night before was painful. Fuck he was so selfish.

Maybe Sebastian just wasn't ready to go public yet. For fuck's sake Sebastian didn't even know he was gay until he met Chris. Sure he had the feelings but he was just to afraid to act on them till now.

"Oh god I'm an idiot"

Chris cried until he heard a soft voice come from behind him.

"You must be Sebastian's friend Chris" she said softly

Turning around Chris was met with a warm smile and tear stained eyes. 

"Are you...are you his mom?"

She walked up to Chris and nodded "I'm Miranda. Its nice to meet you. Sebastian told me about you"

"He...he did?"

Miranda held back tears "Yes. I'm so happy you are here"

Chris watched as she finally broke into tears "Oh god. I can't believe this happened to my little boy. My baby"

"Is...is he okay" Chris asked in whisper

Miranda sniffled "He's stable. He...was pretty beaten up. The neighbors called the police...David was taken into custody. I'll make damn sure he never sees the light of day. Oh god...Sebastian would always tell me what was going on. And I ignored him...I would tell him...I would tell him he just needed to get to know David better"

Chris felt the tears roll down his face as he slowly reached out and brought Sebastian's mother into a hug.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Umm...can I see him"

Miranda nodded "Of course. I'll take you to his room"

Chris followed behind Miranda. They walked down the end of the hospital halls until they got to an elevator. Watching as she pushed the 3rd floor button they waited in silence as the elevator went up and came to a stop. Once they walked out Miranda gave a warm smile to one of the nurses as they continued their walk and came to a stop at the room number 313.

"This is it. You go...I'll give you some time with him"

Chris gave a sad smile "Thank you"

Chris walked in and immediately felt his heart shatter at the sight of Sebastian lying in his hospital bed. Oh god he looked so broken.

His face was swollen and bruised. Once again his lip was busted open...it appeared as though he had gotten stitches due to how bad it was damaged. His left eye was swollen shut and his wrist in a brace. Bruises that almost looked like fingerprints pressed into his arms all over him. Chris couldn't hold it in anymore and cried.

Walking up to Sebastian's bedside he caressed his face

"Oh god...I'm so sorry. So so sorry"

*The Event that led us here*

He fought with everything he had in him. But it was all for nothing only to be met with another slap and punch to his mouth. Sebastian could taste the blood in his mouth as David laughed evilly. Being the disgusting human being that he was he pulled Sebastian up by his shirt from the floor and kissed his blood stained mouth. Sebastian growled in anger into the kiss as he bit down on David lips making him cry out in pain.

"Motherfucker" David spat at him his mouth stained with a mixture of Sebastian's and his blood

Sebastian smirked "How do I taste now...bitch"

With that Sebastian spit in David's face...his blood landing on David's face. David growled out in anger as he slammed Sebastian back down on the floor landing another punch only this time to his left eye. He punched him so hard his head bounced off his bedroom floor.

Even with that Sebastian tried to remain defiant that was until David pulled him back up from the floor by his wrist. Sebastian hissed out in pain at the pressure David put on his wrist. His large hand enveloping his entire wrist. David then pushed him onto his bed and held Sebastian's hands down...it was then that he began ripping off Sebastian's jeans.

"NO. Please...please not again. I won't say anything to anyone I swear...just...oh GOD" Sebastian cried out feeling David push inside him roughly

It was so painful. No lubrication or preparation just straight to the point. Sebastian felt the tears sting his eyes as he felt his very being leave his body every time David thrust inside him. Sebastian shut his eyes tightly as the only sounds that could be heard were David's groans and moans as he licked Sebastian's chest. 

"You like this don't you. I can feel it" David whispered making eye contact with Sebastian

Sebastian tried to free his hands "Fuck you"

David smiled as he applied more pressure to Sebastian's wrist until the only sound that was heard was a crack.

"FUCK" Sebastian cried out in pain feeling like his wrist was practically snapped in half.

"Yeah baby. Yell for me just like that" David laughed as he thrust into Sebastian faster

He had to get out of this. He did it once he could do it again. Sebastian looked around for anything as he still felt David thrusting into him. It was then that Sebastian remembered it. Reaching out,broken wrist and all he reached under his pillow and pulled it out unnoticed by David. It was a switchblade. He always thought it was the most bizarre gift he could get from a relative...but he recalled his Uncle telling him

"You never know Seb. You never know"

Inhaling a deep breath Sebastian lifted his hands and pretended to bring them to rest on David's shoulders. Letting out a fake moan David smirked with eyes closed. 

"Oh yeah...you like this" 

Raising his hand and undoing the switchblade making the sharp blade come out he raised his hand and stuck the blade in David's shoulder. David cried out in agony as he fell back to the floor. Sebastian kicked David in the face as he made his escape. Grabbing his jeans Sebastian painfully slid the back on...not an easy task with a broken wrist. God his body felt so broken as he made his way downstairs. Tripping down the last stair he could hear David yell out his name from the top of the stairs.

Sebastian gathered the last of his strength and ran out the front door. He ran to his neighbors next door. Banging on the door he cried out for help but no one replied. 

"Please...oh god please" Sebastian cried out

It was then he looked over his shoulder seeing the light from his neighbors from across the street on. He all but sprinted over there as he tripped and fell on the front lawn crying out in pain as he landed on his shattered wrist. 

He was close...so close.

Banging on the door as he dropped to the floor she answered. Her gasp could be heard and she rushed by his side.

"Please...please help me. I don't know where else...to...go" 

With that Sebastian passed out from the extreme pain his body went through. 

After barricading himself in the house a few minuets after the police was called David gave up and was taken by the police. He didn't go without a fight though. Sebastian's neighbor stayed with him until he was taken by the ambulance and to the hospital. By others neighbors it was described to be one of the most heartbreaking scenes ever. What was more heartbreaking was Sebastian's mother didn't know about it until her beaten and bruised son was rushed through the hospital doors. She broke down in tears automatically seeing him.

*Here We Are Now*

"Are you alright sweetheart" Miranda said softly standing by the door

Chris nodded and cried "I should have stayed. Something in me told me stay but I didn't. I thought...he wouldn't want me there. I left because David said he wasn't home...so I went back later on to check. That's when they told me what happen. If I stayed and if I was more persistent...he wouldn't be here. He'd be fine...and we'd be together right now at my house. Just laughing and enjoying each other's company"

Miranda cried as she walked up to Chris and pulled him into a hug "Just like you told me to not blame myself. This is not your fault"

Chris hung his head and cried.

"Now I can see... I can see why Sebastian likes you so much"

Chris looked up at Miranda in shock "He...he told you he liked me"

"In a sense. You see I always knew my son was different. Mother's know...only he didn't know. He was afraid...you see I have some family who are against same sex relationships. I think that scared him and sent him into a repression. See he dated and it never turned out right. He was always looking for the right girl...and he thought he found it in Vanessa. Only there was no right girl...there never was. I would see him struggle with who he was...that was until he told me about you"

Chris looked over to Sebastian's sleeping and broken form

"You see one night when I was off of work and he couldn't sleep. I asked him what was wrong and he looked almost nervous to tell me. You see he told me about this boy...a boy he met in school. He told he was nice...but what stood out was he let it slip about how beautiful you were. When he said he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I smiled at him and hugged him. I told him...regardless of who or what he chose to do. I would love him no matter what. I guess that's when he finally decided to accept it. I'm assuming it was a process. See my son takes a while to come around. He's stubborn...like his mother"

Chris smiled weakly "We kind of got into argument about it. You see in school he says he has to keep up appearance of who he is. It upset me and I basically outed him in front of the entire school"

Miranda gave a pout "We do things we don't mean when we are angry. I'm sure you meant no harm. But you have to give him time to adjust to this. If he wants to be with you he will. And as far as keeping up appearances I'm not surprised. When we first moved to the states he was bullied quite a lot. He could barely speak the English language and his Romanian accent was quite strong. So when he matured and his looks became different...he changed. Not for himself though...but for others"

Miranda locked eyes with Chris

"You are special to him. I know you are...and it's not because he told me. But because I've never seen him change for anyone...but you"

Chris cried softly and let Miranda hold him close. They both cried until a groan was heard. Miranda and Chris turned around gasping seeing his eyes flutter open.

"Mmm...Mom?" Sebastian groaned out in pain

Miranda gasped and rushed to his side kissing her son on his forehead

"Yes baby. It's me...oh god you are awake"

Sebastian groaned once again "Where am I?"

"The hospital Sebastian"

Sebastian winced in pain as he eyes landed on Chris 

"You are here too? Wow" Sebastian groaned out his face smirking as much he could due to the stitches

Chris smiled "Yeah"

"Good. Don't ever leave me again"

Chris smiled and walked up to Sebastian's bedside "I promise...I won't"

"Nu-mi place spitalele" Sebastian groaned out

Chris gave his mother a confused glare "Again with the Romanian"

Miranda smiled "He really must like you...he only talks Romanian with people he likes or is comfortable with"

Sebastian blushed "Mom...don't tell him that"

Chris chuckled "Good to know"

Sebastian groaned "Oh god"


	19. I'll Always Be Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Out Or Work Update :))

Sebastian winced as he tried his best to drink from the straw in the Styrofoam cup. Chris frowned seeing Sebastian roll his eyes in frustration.

"Are you okay?"

Sebastian sighed softly "I've been better. I just hate being incapable of being able to take care of myself. Also...you think hospital food would be better. I would kill for a slice of pizza right now"

Chris laughed softly "Aww come on. It's not all that bad"

"Really? Have you ever eaten hospital food?"

Chris nodded "No. But when I was younger I got my tonsils removed and I got all the pudding and ice cream I wanted"

"Lucky you" 

Chris locked eyes with Sebastian who hung his head and lifted his right hand to touch the stitches on his lip. 

"You are the strongest person I know"

Sebastian lifted his head and smiled softly "No I'm not. If I was I would have been able to get out of there without having to wind up in here"

"But you fought back. You fought back and ran...that takes guts"

Sebastian frowned "When it was happening I felt like I was having an out of body experience. Like I was floating above watching all of this unfold right before my eyes. Like I was screaming at myself to run away but I just couldn't hear it. When I finally made it out and ran to my neighbors I felt like it was miles away from me"

Chris could feel the tears welling up in his eyes hearing Sebastian describe everything that happen to him.

"I've never been so scared in my life...but I didn't want him to know that"

Chris let the tears roll down his face and he caressed Sebastian's face "I'm so sorry I feel like if I would have stayed you wouldn't be here. I just feel awful"

"Don't...don't do that. This is not your fault and I do not want you to feel like this is your fault"

Chris bit his lip "I'm sorry about the argument to. You didn't deserve that either"

Sebastian chuckled "Yeah...I did"

Chris pouted as he reached out for Sebastian's hand.

"I deserved all of it. I was being a jerk...it's just. I was just scared. You see Chris you do mean a lot to me. I don't just tell everyone I love them. It's just adjusting to this...well it's going to take some time. But don't ever think it's because I don't love you...because I do"

Chris smiled softly and without thinking he leaned in and kissed Sebastian.

"Ow ow...that hurt" Sebastian winced out in pain

Chris bit his lower lip "Oh my god. Sorry I'm so sorry I forgot"

Sebastian smiled "It's okay. But let's just saving the kissing until I'm out of here and all better"

"Sounds like a good idea"

*Few Days Later*

Chris rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Hearing the door unlock Chris couldn't help but let a huge smile creep onto his face.

"Chris hello. How are you sweetheart" Miranda said opening her arms inviting Chris in with a warm hug

"I'm doing fine. How is he doing?" 

Miranda smiled "He's doing alright. He's upstairs...you are more than welcome to go up and see him"

"Thanks" 

With that Chris made his way upstairs. Opening the door Chris was met with the sight of Sebastian trying to slip on a t shirt with only the use of his one good arm. Chris couldn't help but laugh making Sebastian jump at the sound. 

"You trying doing this with the use of only one arm. Jerk"

Chris giggled as he walked up to Sebastian who still had the shirt hanging on his neck. Walking up to Sebastian slowly Chris helped properly put the shirt on Sebastian. Letting his fingers brush up against his flat stomach Chris smiled softly as he felt Sebastian shudder at the touch.

"Thank you. And as for you brushing those fingers of yours on my stomach...I know you did that on purpose"

Chris gave an innocent glance "What are you talking about? I was just helping"

"I'm sure you were"

Chris smiled warmly and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Patting the side of the bed Sebastian walked and sat beside Chris.

"So have you heard anything about...you know who?"

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat "Well of course my mom wants of to go to court. She wants to put him away for good...I just. Well I'm scared you know...I really don't want to relive what happen to me again. But I know...if they don't have my word...it doesn't even matter"

"I know you are scared. But I also know that you are strong and you will get through this. And well...if you want...I'll be there for you"

Sebastian smiled "Aren't you adorable" 

Chris blushed "Shut up"

Leaning in slowly and as best as he could Sebastian placed a sweet kiss on Chris's lips

"I would love nothing more than to have you by my side"

Feeling the warmth in his cheeks Chris spoke "Then I'll be there. I'll always be there"

Sebastian laced his good hand with Chris's and locked eyes with Chris 

"Good. Because I don't want you to leave my side again...ever"


	20. I Would Never...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had Time For Another

Chris couldn't help but laugh as Miranda told stories about Sebastian as a baby. How he was a shameless flirt as a toddler and how sometimes he would run up to all the pretty ladies and pretend his was lost just so he can play and flirt with them.

"Mom. Do you really have to tell him about this?" Sebastian asked his face flushed red with embarrassment 

Miranda smiled "Why not? Chris doesn't mind do you Chris?"

Chris shook his head as he set his fork down "Not at all. Not. At. All"

Sebastian glared at Chris and mouthed "I hate you" from across the table

Chris smirked and mouthed "Well I love you"

Sebastian couldn't help but look away blushing madly as he tried to keep his composure in front of his mother. Little did they know she noticed everything...and to be quite honest she didn't mind it all. As long as her son was happy...which he truly was. Well she was happy. After dinner Chris and Sebastian offered to do the dishes as Miranda relaxed in the living room. She argued with them about it...but they insisted and she caved in.

"So are you really sure you want to go back to school tomorrow?"

Sebastian sighed softly "I'm sure. I don't really want to miss much of school being as this is our last year. It's the year that counts the most"

"I'm sure they would understand...you know given the situation"

Sebastian shrugged "I know. I just...I'd rather go back. I mean...I'm a bit nervous you know. I'm sure everyone knows about what happen. I just don't want people to think bad about me"

"Why would they think bad about you. It wasn't your fault"

Sebastian gave Chris a side ways glance and frowned "You know how some people can be. Not everyone is as nice and understanding as you"

Chris blushed and gave Sebastian a quick peck on the cheek "Well then what everyone else says shouldn't matter"

Sebastian smiled "I guess so"

After washing the dishes Sebastian invited Chris back upstairs. Shutting the door behind him Sebastian laid his tired body out on the bed as Chris opted to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So how long until you can take that cast off?" 

Sebastian looked at his cast and groaned "A few weeks. To be honest...I think it's a bit much"

"Are you joking? Your wrist was broken and you are complaining about a cast"

Sebastian pouted "Well it itches"

"Boo-hoo" Chris replied with a roll of the eyes

Sebastian sat up from bed and pulled Chris from the back of his shirt with his one good arm. Yelping Chris fell back onto the bed and soon was underneath Sebastian who smirked wickedly.

"Didn't they ever teach you that it's not nice to tease" 

Chris felt his heart racing "No...but are I'm willing to learn if you are willing to teach"

Sebastian licked his lower lip still slightly annoyed with the stitches that were there but soon got over it when he felt Chris caress his face softly

"I love you"

Sebastian smiled softly "I love you too"

"Wow. For the first time you said it in English and not in Romanian" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he leaned down and kissed Chris sweetly. Chris relished in the feeling of having Sebastian's lips on him again...even if it was stitches and all. He didn't care...all he cared about was him. Him being safe and near him where he knew no one would ever hurt him again.

Chris felt this kiss deepen as he let his fingers crawl under Sebastian's shirt. He hissed slightly feeling Chris's fingers brush up against a few bruises.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" 

Sebastian smiled softly "I'll live"

Chris continued his light touches on Sebastian's flat stomach as he let them roam higher. Sebastian sighed and shut his eyes...but it was then that they snapped open after what he saw when he closed them. The first thing he saw when he closed them was that disgusting human being that did this to him. He saw his face as he thrust into him...his lips twisted into a smirk as he heard his groans.

Sebastian gasped and pulled away quickly nearly falling off the bed until Chris caught him by his right arm. Sebastian gasped as he was pulled back onto the bed and fell atop of Chris.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?"

The look on Sebastian's face was on of pain and fear all at once.

"Seb? Are you okay?"

It was then that Sebastian broke into tears.

"All I can see is his fucking face. Everything I do...I see it everywhere. My first night in the hospital I swear I could feel him there watching me. Just now kissing you all I saw was him. Oh god...oh god...Chris"

Chris held Sebastian close as he tried his best to calm him.

"What's wrong with me? Will I ever get over this? Oh god if I don't...what kind of life am I supposed to have"

Chris caressed his face and placed a kiss on his forehead "Everything will be okay. We'll get through this...together"

*The next day*

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" Miranda asked as she sat in the car with Sebastian in the school parking lot

Sebastian bit his lower lip "Yeah. I'll be fine"

Miranda gave Sebastian a concerned look.

Taking his hand in hers Sebastian leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Don't worry...I'll be okay"

Miranda smiled softly as Sebastian got out of the car and shut the door behind him. Miranda waited until he was inside the building and out of view.

Sebastian could swear he felt all eyes on his when he walked down the halls. The faint whispering of fellow students as he passed by seeing the condition he was in. He got it all. He began to feel a little nervous...but he was determined not to let that show. It was then that Sebastian saw his friends walking up to him.

"Hey man. How...how are you?"

Sebastian cocked a brow "I'm...I'm fine"

"We couldn't believe what happen to you when we heard. That's...like insane" Mike said with wide eyes

Sebastian cocked his head "What did you hear? I'm curious"

"You know that you got the shit beat out of you man. I mean...that's kind of sad man"

Sebastian smirked "That what you heard. Hmm that's pretty funny. You know what I have to say in response to all of that"

Mike leaned in and was met with a punch to the face making him fall to his ass on the floor. Mike looked up in shock as Sebastian looked down at him

"That felt great...and oh yeah. You and everyone who has no idea about what happen to me...can go fuck themselves"

Mike's mouth fell open in shock

"Guess I was lucky enough to not get my right hook broken huh"

Sebastian watched as Mike and his ex loser buddies helped him up from the floor and scurry away. It was then that Sebastian turned around to see Chris standing right behind him with Mackie by his side. Others students looking on as well.

"What was that about?" Chris asked concerned

Sebastian walked up to Chris and extending his hand to Chris. Chris looked around and with a smile took his hand. People gasping seeing what was unfolding before them. But Sebastian didn't care he wasn't going to hide anymore.

Lacing their hands together Sebastian smiled "Nothing. Nothing at all"

Mackie watched as they walked away "I fucking knew it"


	21. Reach That Breaking Point

Miranda opened the door and smiled weakly

"Chris sweetheart? Aren't you still supposed to be in school?"

Chris nodded "I know. But I heard what happen with Sebastian and well..."

Miranda smiled softly "You really care about him don't you?"

"More than I've cared about anyone in my life. So...is he okay?"

Miranda let Chris walk in and shut the door behind him "He's upstairs"

Chris smiled softly as he made his way upstairs and turned the door knob on Sebastian's door slowly. There was Sebastian sitting on the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands and the soft cries making his back rise and fall. Chris could feel his heart breaking see Sebastian in such a state. Every time he saw Sebastian in pain...it was strange it was as he almost felt it too.

"Seb?" 

Removing his face from his hands Sebastian looked up slowly with tear stained eyes.

"Chris? What are you doing here?"

Chris walked up to Sebastian and sat beside him "I heard what happen to you. Well as soon as I heard I might have...skipped a class"

Sebastian smiled weakly "You really are a rebel huh?"

Chris chuckled softly "What happen Seb? I mean are you okay?"

*How we wound up here*

Sebastian sat in class feeling the most uncomfortable that he had ever felt in a long time. He could feel all eyes on him as he tried his best not to let it bother him. He tried his best to pay attention in class but he just couldn't. His mind was racing with a million thoughts.

It was then the whispers started.

"Do you hear what happen to him? It's like so sad"

"Can you believe he actually let it happen? I bet he liked every moment of it and it just trying to play victim"

"Eww did you hear about people seeing him and that new kid holding hands? Disgusting"

Sebastian bit his lower lip and shut his eyes trying to block all the horrible comments from affecting him. But then once again just like last time his eyes flew open seeing that face again. Shooting up quickly in his desk Sebastian got up from his desk and ran out the classroom leaving all the students and his teacher confused. 

Sebastian ran to the closest bathroom and into the bathroom stall locking himself inside it. He began to cry and feel that same feeling of fear that he felt that day. It was then when a fellow student walked in and could hear Sebastian's crying and trouble breathing. The student rushed to the office and notified them of the situation and found Sebastian on the verge of a severe anxiety attack. His mother was called and she brought him home.

*Back to now*

"I'm fine. I guess I just feel a little...stupid"

Chris cocked a brow "Why would you feel stupid?"

"Because I let them get to me. I let all of their stupid words get to me. I know I shouldn't but...I just...well I guess I got a little overwhelmed"

Chris reached over and laced his hand with Sebastian's "Fuck em. They don't know what you are going through. Everything will be okay"

Sebastian looked over at Chris and sighed "What if everything isn't okay? What then?"

"What are you talking about? Things are going to be fine....just be positive"

Sebastian remained silent 

"Look I know how you feel...and I know what I'm telling you"

It was then that Sebastian's removed his hand from Chris's 

"Really? You know how it feels? Tell me Chris who beat and raped you huh? Who's been talking about you behind your back saying what happen to you was something you had coming? Tell me how you feel waking up feeling so disgusted with yourself because you let this happen no matter how hard you tried to fight back? Tell me Chris"

Chris bit his lower lip "Sebastian just..."

"TELL ME WHO? WHO DID THAT TO YOU? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HOW I FEEL?!!"

Chris jumped hearing the anger in Sebastian's voice and he reached out for him only for Sebastian to pull away.

"You think I'm stupid or something?"

Chris furrowed his brows "I never said that Seb"

"You don't have to. Just by you telling me how you feel is just...I don't know. I just wish people would stop telling me everything would be okay...I just wish people would allow me to deal with this the best way I know how"

Chris sighed sadly "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way"

Sebastian clenched his jaw "I think you should go"

"What?" 

Sebastian sighed softly "Just leave Chris...please"

Chris opened his mouth to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut. Walking towards his bedroom door Chris gave one look at Sebastian who sat back down on the edge of the back with his back towards Chris and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little Update Before Work And Spending Some Time With My Little Family Before Work


	22. Am I...Damaged Goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so busy busy with work and a million other things  
> Finally found some time...yay

Miranda rushed out the kitchen to see what was going on. When she walked out the first person she bumped into was Chris. He locked eyes with her and then quickly looked away nervously.

"Chris? Sweetie is everything all right? What happen?"

Chris frowned and smiled weakly "Nothing. Umm everything is fine...just a little misunderstanding. Look...I have to go. I think my dad will be home soon. He'll probably wonder why I'm not in school...but I don't really do this often. So...see you later"

Miranda smiled and waved a goodbye to Chris as he walked out the front door. Watching as he walked down the street she looked up towards the stairs to Sebastian's room and felt like something was off. Making her way upstairs slowly she walked stood in front of Sebastian's door and knocked softly.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

Nothing no reply. The sickening feeling of uncertainty began to set it. One more time she knocked on the door and this time the door flew open with Sebastian standing on the other side with tear stained eyes.

"Mom. Can I please...just please be alone?"

Miranda frowned "Sebby? What happen?"

Sebastian frowned and hung in head "I'm an idiot. I'm just one giant mess. I got upset with Chris because he said something that just...I guess I took to literal and I just snapped. I didn't mean to Mom I swear. Oh god...I feel like such a jackass. It's just...I'm so messed up. I wake up everyday since that night and I feel sick to my stomach. Sometimes I don't want to walk down the stairs because I feel like he's still down there waiting for me. He's waiting for me to just come down so he can do this again to me"

"But he won't baby. I promise he won't ever touch you again. I swear on my life that he will never set foot in this world ever again"

Sebastian began to cry and hung his head "I didn't mean to yell at Chris. I didn't...oh god what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Sebby. Nothing is wrong with you" Miranda replied as she took her son in her arms and held him close. His face buried in her chest as he cried with everything he had in him. All those repressed emotions he sucked up since the first night David touched him. Which Miranda still has no idea about.

Sebastian held Miranda tightly and spoke "Why didn't you just believe me when I told you the first time? Why?"

Miranda felt her heart shatter. Her son was right. She should have believed him from the moment he told her about how David treated him. But she opted to give David the benefit of the doubt. She shut he eyes...Sebastian's tears still ringing in her's as she recalled the first day Sebastian came to her.

*Years Before*

Miranda gave her son a soft smile as he stood beside her as they washed dished. She could tell something was on his mind...his expression alone practically screamed it out.

"Something bothering you Sebby?"

Sebastian bit his lower lip and turned to face his mother.

"Mom. If I told you something...would you be mad at me?"

Miranda gave her son a puzzled expression 

"Well it depends. What have you done?"

Sebastian glared playfully "Mom? Really?"

Miranda sighed softly and tried her hands on the cloth hanging from the stove.

"Of course I wouldn't be mad at you. Go ahead. Tell me"

Sebastian hesitated and finally opened his mouth "Well It's about David"

Miranda cocked a brow "What about David?"

"Well...I don't know mom. Sometimes...I feel like he won't stop watching. One time he snuck in my room in the middle of the night and I woke up and there he was. It's really weird Mom. And well one other time...he tried...he tried touching me"

Miranda scoffed "Oh Sebastian. I think you are reading way too much into that. David is a great man and your step father. I think you two just need to spend more time together and bond. As far as him touching you...well he's just a compassionate person and loves to hold those he cares about. I know he cares about you a lot Sebby. I know because he's told me. So please stop being so silly about it"

"But mom...I think___"

Miranda crossed her arms "Sebastian. Please"

With that Sebastian sighed sadly and walked away from the sink and upstairs to his room shutting the door behind him. That night he never came back out. Not until it was time for him to go to school the next morning.

*Here we are now*

"I'm so sorry Sebby. I'm so sorry" Miranda cried as she held Sebastian in her arms and they both cried together

*Later on that day*

Chris laid in bed as he tried his best to focus on his homework. Mackie was nice enough to collect it for him an drop it off for him. When teachers asked where he was he told them Chris went home sick. 

Chris groaned as he buried his face in his hands. No matter how hard he tried to focus all he saw when he shut his eyes was the look of anger and frustration on Sebastian's face. He really wasn't in any way shape or form trying to hurt Sebastian's feelings. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do to him. But he didn't hold it against him. Sebastian was in a very sensitive spot right now. He was right...no one could ever truly understand what he was going through.

Chris grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it. It was then that Chris heard his cell phone chime go off. Looking towards his desk he quickly got up from his bed and grabbed his cell. Pushing the home button he looked down at the text.

I'm sorry- Seb

Chris smiled softly and began to let his fingers get to work.

You have nothing to be sorry for. I messed up by saying something stupid. But please don't ever think I would hurt you by saying or doing anything like that on purpose- Chris

Sebastian bit his lower lip and began to let his fingers type away.

I know. I just...I don't know what go into me. I know I shouldn't take everything so personal. I know that you were just trying to help me. I hope that you will forgive me. -Seb

He locked his eyes on his phone and waited. Then the chime.

Like I said you have nothing to apologize for. And I'll always be here for you-Chris

Sebastian smiled softly and he let out a deep breath and typed.

I love you- Seb

Chris kept his eyes on the screen. Lighting up like a Christmas tree Chris blushed reading the text and then typed.

Si eu te iubesc - Chris

Sebastian looked at his screen in shock. 

Chris waited with a smirk on his face for his reply

Holy shit- Seb

Chris chuckled softly reading the text.

*Few Hours Later*

After Chris and Sebastian stopped text due to Chris getting sleepy, Sebastian tried his best to get some sleep as well. He really hadn't been able to get a decent night sleep after what happen...but after texting with Chris for a while...he knows it might just help.

Sebastian slipped into his pajamas which he was so grateful that they didn't have buttons or zippers or else it would be a pain in the ass. He kept on his black tank from earlier and got into bed. Covering himself up Sebastian tossed and turned until finally he got comfortable. Exhaling a deep breath Sebastian let his eyes slide close. Shutting them as tight as he possibly could he forced himself to stay asleep.

"You like this don't you. I know you do" He whispered in his ear

Sebastian cried feeling his body being abused in such a way. A way that can never ever be repaired. Feeling the pressure on his wrist he cried...he cried so loud. Could anyone hear him.

"Yeah baby. Yell for me just like that"

Sebastian shot up in bed. He swore he could feel the bastards hot breath on his ear. Looking around his room the moonlight making it easier to see in the dark he felt his heart racing. 

There was nothing. There was no one. Just his own fucked up mind.

Sebastian began to cry softly. Was he ever going to be normal again? 

He was just to scared to find out. He just couldn't handle it anymore. Years of abuse was beginning to wear him down. Swallowing the lump in his throat Sebastian let his good hand slide under his pillow and he felt the coolness hit his hand. Pulling it out he released the blade just like last time. The moonlight reflecting off the point of the blade strongly.

He found the blade under his bed when he was released from the hospital. In some strange way...he was glad it wasn't taken from him. After cleaning it he took the blade and stuck in right back where he got it from. 

Now here he was staring at this same blade that helped him get out of his situation contemplating. He was contemplating whether he wanted to deal with having to be scared of being normal ever again. Would people who knew the truth ever respect him again? Would he ever be capable to ever learn to trust anyone again to get close enough to love him again. 

Yes he loved Chris. He was just scared that one day he would just snap on Chris again like he did today. Chris didn't deserve that. Chris deserved someone who would treat him like he was the only person in the world that mattered. How could he do that when he couldn't even get his own shit together?

Sebastian took the blade in his hands and walked over to his bedroom door. Raising his hand Sebastian locked his front door.

"Nobody wants damaged goods"


	23. Tell Me Lies...Sweet Little Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating before going out with my family on this lovely 4th of July

Sitting on the edge of his bed Sebastian took the blade as best he could with his left hand. Wincing in pain he gripped it as tightly as possibly and let it sit on his right wrist. The coolness of the blade making him shiver softly. Inhaling a deep breath he shut his eyes tightly.

Those damn voices again. He hated them with a passion. There really was something wrong with him.

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for?"

Sebastian let his eyes snap open and looked down at the blade resting on his wrist. It was sharp enough to nick at his skin...but not enough to do damage.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this? I mean what about my mom? What about Chris? They'll be angry with me if they found out"

"Are you kidding me? First off your own mother didn't believe you when you first told her about him. And as for Chris...you really think he's going to want to stick around with someone who's so broken and fucked up"

Sebastian shook his head.

"No that's not true. He loves me"

"Who are you trying to fool? GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY"

Closing his eyes Sebastian allowed the blade to do it's work. And it was then for some strange reason Sebastian felt a strange feeling of calm.

*The Next Day*

Chris and Jasmine stood by the lockers talking about their plans for this weekend. Mackie wasn't going to be attending school being as he caught the flu.

"So I guess your plans are being Mackie's personal nurse" Chris said with a chuckle

"Not really how I thought my weekend would go...but I suppose the least I could do is help take care of him"

They both chuckled softly. It was then Jasmine looked up at Chris and cleared her throat.

"So how are things between you and Sebastian? I mean is he alright?"

Chris sighed softly.

"Well he texted me last night. He seemed to be alright. We did have a little bit of an argument...but we got through it. So I honestly won't truly know until I see him later on today"

It was then that Jasmine looked past Chris.

"Well it doesn't seem like you have to wait for later"

Chris turned around and there was Sebastian coming towards him. He looked exhausted but still so damn beautiful.

"Hey"

Chris didn't say a word and just pulled Sebastian into a hug. Sebastian chuckled softly.

"Well I guess you missed me more than I thought. But I mean we did see each other yesterday"

Chris groaned "Just shut up"

"Listen can we you know...go somewhere to talk"

Chris released his hug and looked up at Sebastian.

"I'd really like that"

After telling Jasmine he would see her at lunch Chris and Sebastian walked away to find a nice quiet place to talk. Of course that place always wound up being the boys bathroom by the stairs. Hardly anyone would go there.

Walking in Sebastian turned around to face Chris.

"Look I'm really sorry about the other day. I know you told me in your text I had nothing to apologize for...but I still feel like I should"

Chris smiled warmly and nodded "And once again like I said. You don't have to apologize for a damn thing. Look Sebastian I was wrong for saying I know what you are going through...because I don't. It's just...when you hurt. Well I hurt. I just want to take care of you...I love you"

Sebastian smiled softly and walked up to Chris. Letting his forehead rest against his he sighed softly.

"I love you too. I just...I don't want to lose you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I mean if you left...I don't know what I would do"

Chris kissed Sebastian softly "Well you don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere"

Sebastian smiled "Promise"

"Of course. Now come on...let's get to class"

Chris then reached out and took Sebastian by his right wrist. Biting back a hiss of pain Sebastian gave Chris his best fake smile. The last thing he wanted Chris to worry about him more than he already was.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked turning to look back at Sebastian with a smile

Sebastian smiled nervously.

"Of course. Now that I'm with you...I'm great"

God he really had to stop lying to Chris. Mostly he just had to stop lying to himself.


	24. Nowhere To Be Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before bed update...hopefully I will have free time to update tomorrow  
> I'll be working all day...so we'll see

*Later On That Day*

"Are you cold or something?" Chris asked with a quizzical expression

Sebastian gave Chris a sideways glance as he sat on Chris's bed. 

"Just a bit. I hope I'm not coming down with anything"

Chris frowned and walked over to Sebastian and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Well if you do. You know I will be there to take care of you"

Sebastian chuckled softly "Kinda hard to do if you catch what I have by kissing me"

"I'll take the risk"

Sebastian blushed as Chris slipped into his lap and began placing more of his sweet kisses on Sebastian's face. Sebastian pulled away and locked eyes with Chris.

"Umm your dad is downstairs. Just a friendly reminder in case you forgot"

Chris rolled his eyes "I haven't"

After figuring it out himself Chris finally told his dad about Sebastian. He even introduced Sebastian to him. Chris's dad really had no problem with Chris's sexual orientation. He just wanted his son to be happy. In a way he was happy that Chris told him the truth. He felt that it would make the bond between them stronger. Chris's father knew they weren't that close before and after his mother passed. So when Chris came to him and told him...he felt a sense of happiness knowing his son could open up to him.

"Well then maybe you should just relax a little"

Chris gave Sebastian a cocked brow 

"Are...are you serious?"

Sebastian scoffed "Yes I'm serious. Look I maybe a lot of things but disrespectful is not one of them"

Chris rolled his eyes and slid off of Sebastian's lap and sat beside him on the bed

"Whatever you say"

Sebastian furrowed his brows "Look just because I don't want to fool around doesn't mean I feel differently about you. I just don't think it's right you know. So no need to get all pissy about it"

Chris bit his lower lip and sighed "You're right. I'm really sorry"

"Damn right I'm right"

Chris looked over and glared "Wow. Egotistical much"

Sebastian chuckled and nudged Chris on the arm

"Just a bit"

It was then that Sebastian groaned "Ugh I'm so happy I'm getting this damn thing off next week. I wish I could just take it off myself"

Chris watched as Sebastian began to scratch at his cast with his good hand. Chris rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

Without giving it a second thought Chris reached out and took hold of Sebastian's right arm. Sebastian hissed softly feeling his fingers brush up against his wrist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you that hard"

Sebastian swallowed and nodded "No. You didn't...it's just...uh this really itches"

"Here. Use this" 

Sebastian looked over to see Chris handing him a ruler from his desk. Sebastian smiled and took it from him. Sighing in relief Sebastian scratched underneath his cast as Chris watched with soft smile

"You are something else you know that"

Sebastian smirked "So I've been told"

*A Week Later*

Sebastian sat on the exam table fidgeting with zipper on his jacket with his one hand. Chris smiled at him from the seat across from his as he mother read a magazine.

Chris locked eyes on Sebastian's fingers fidgeting with his zipper. He was starting to find it a bit odd that Sebastian was either always wearing a hoodie or a jacket. The weather in Indiana wasn't cold enough to require either one. And before Sebastian could care less he was always seen walking around with a basic v neck shirt. So what was his deal?

Chris was then broken out of his thoughts when the doctor soon walked it.

"Well hello. Sebastian right?"

Sebastian nodded "Yeah"

"Ready to get that cast off"

Sebastian looked over to Chris and spoke "More than you know"

The doctor smiled "Well then you are going to have to remove your jacket so we can begin the cast removal"

Sebastian felt his blood run cold. Oh god...how could he be such an idiot? The moment he removed his jacket...they would see them. They would see all of them.

"Can't...can't just leave it on. Or at least half of it on?"

The doctor chuckled softly "Well you can't leave it on. And well I suppose if you want to leave half of it on you can"

Miranda sighed softly "Seb. Sweetheart just take it off"

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll be fine without out" Chris added with a smile

Sebastian nodded "I don't want to take it off alright. Look he said I could leave half of it on and that's what I'm doing. As long as the damn thing comes off what does it matter anyway?"

Miranda and Chris looked at each other and sighed. Giving the go ahead the doctor began the process of removing Sebastian's cast with half of his jacket still on.

*Later On Same Day*

Chris watched as Sebastian reached for his drink with his left hand. Looking up he saw the soft smile on Sebastian's face as he brought his drink to his lips.

"How do you feel now that you have use of both now?"

Sebastian looked up at Chris as he set his drink down on the table

"Pretty good. But to be honest...I was kinda getting used to it. Kinda feel like something is missing"

Chris cocked a brow "You are so weird"

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris from across the table. Nothing but silence was heard. Miranda had to leave for work to cover a shift so it was just the both of them eating dinner Miranda had prepared for them before she left.

"What's the deal with you and that jacket? Why didn't you want to take it off?"

Sebastian shifted in his seat "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean? Don't play dumb"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes "Are you really going to grill me about wearing a jacket?"

"Are you really going to keep wearing the damn thing?"

"Yes"

Chris glared "Well then yes"

"I guess. Seems pretty stupid...but whatever"

Chris leaned over "Well if it's so stupid take it off. Or I'll make you take it off"

"Make me? I highly doubt that. You see I'm not one armed anymore" Sebastian replied lifting both his arms

It was then Chris grabbed his glass of soda and threw it on Sebastian. Sebastian shot up from his seat his jacket and hair drenched.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

Chris watched as Sebastian rushed upstairs in anger. 

"I warned you didn't I"

"Yeah but I didn't think it meant you throwing a drink in my face. Like come on what the fuck Chris?"

Chris walked into Sebastian's bedroom and shut the door behind him "Get rid of it. I know something doesn't add up"

"It's just a jacket Chris. Calm the fuck down"

Chris huffed in annoyance and he began to tug at Sebastian's jacket. Sebastian smacked Chris's hands away every time he reached out.

"STOP"

"NO"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE"

Chris shoved Sebastian "YOU WAITED SO LONG TO GET THAT STUPID CAST OFF. YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT. NOW YOU FINALLY HAVE IT OFF AND YOU WANT TO HIDE IT ALL OVER AGAIN"

Sebastian didn't say a word and became distracted by Chris's tone. Chris took advantage and pulled on the sleeve of Sebastian's jacket pulling half of it off on the left side. 

"PLEASE" Sebastian pleaded

Finally after one quick tug Chris removed the rest of the jacket. 

Quickly putting his hands arms behind his back Sebastian frowned "Give it back"

"Show me your arms"

"No"

Chris growled out and reached out. Sebastian gasped as Chris grabbed the left arm. Nothing there. Still holding his left arm...Chris reached out and grabbed the right arm.

Sebastian shut his eyes and looked away. He couldn't hide it anymore. He was caught...and he knew it.

"Oh my god" Chris whispered in horror

There they were. Six distinct gashes in the process of scabbing standing out angrily on Sebastian's right wrist. Some appeared newer than others. You could tell the struggle with some of the gashes seeing as he was doing this with a casted arm.

"Are you happy? This what you wanted to see. Go ahead...look at them"

Chris felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

"LOOK AT THEM" Sebastian shouted in anger holding his right arm out in front of Chris

Chris reached out and took his arm in his hands. Bringing his fingers to brush gently on the cuts he began to cry. Sebastian watched in tears as Chris lifted his arm and kissed his cuts.

"Why? Why would do this? Why couldn't tell me?"

Sebastian cried "I couldn't. I didn't want you to worry about me...more than you already are. I'm so sorry...but once I started I couldn't stop. It made me feel...well that's it, it made me feel. I've been so numb ever since that day. Even when with you...I feel awful because I know you are trying so hard to make me forget. But I just can't. I love you more than you know...but I feel so guilty that...that I'm so broken"

Chris reached out and pulled Sebastian into his arms. Holding him for dear life both of them broke down into tears.

"Please don't do this to yourself anymore. Please stop...let me take care of you. Seb promise me...please"

Sebastian buried his face in Chris's shoulder "I promise. Oh Chris...please help me. I don't know what else to do"

"Don't worry baby. I'm here to help you. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again...I promise. I love you"

Sebastian shut his eyes "I love you too. I just...I wanna be me again"

"You will be...you will be"


	25. Don't Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy all week. Finally found some time...yay.

"No. I'm not going to tell her. I don't think...I don't think it's that big of deal" 

Chris sighed in frustration "Your mother has a right to know. Seb...what if you need help? What are you going to do...lie to her"

"No. But I know the first thing she's going to want to do is stick me in a room with some shrink. I don't want anyone to think I'm crazy...because I'm not crazy"

Chris sat beside Sebastian on the park bench and frowned "No one will think you are crazy. But maybe...maybe it would be nice to talk to someone about it"

"I already do...I have you. Please don't make me tell Chris. I promised I'd stop already"

Chris sighed softly "Okay. I won't say anything"

Sebastian smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed Chris softly "Thank you"

*The Next Day*

"So as you know the trial will be starting within this coming month. I just want to know are you okay enough to stand trial and handle this baby?"

Sebastian bit his lower lip as he sat across from his mother and Chris at the dinner table. Swallowing the lump in his throat he spoke.

"Yeah...yeah I'll be fine"

Miranda smiled warmly "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured to do this"

"No I want to do this. I have to do this...I have to do this to help get my life back together"

Chris smiled softly "You can do this. I know you can"

"Thanks. Look I'm kinda tired. I think I'm going to head upstairs and go to bed"

Miranda smiled "Alright sweetheart. Goodnight"

"I'll see you tomorrow Seb" Chris said as he watched Sebastian walk up the stairs and waited till he shut the door behind him.

Chris bit his lower lip and watched as Miranda stood from her seat to place some dishes in the sink.

"Miranda? Can...can I talk to you about something?"

Miranda set the dishes down in the sink and turned to Chris with a soft smile. Chris could feel his heart racing as he waited for her reply.

"Of course you can sweetie. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything. I mean you've helped me so much with Sebastian"

Chris shifted in his seat and smiled nervously "Okay. Well...you know that I care about your son very much. I guess I'm not afraid to say that...well that I love him"

Miranda smiled " And you should never be afraid to say how you feel. I know you love him...you've done so much to help me care for him. I'm forever grateful"

Chris exhaled a deep breath and hung his head. He was so nervous he couldn't even make eye contact with her.

Miranda noticed this and walked up to Chris placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Chris? Hun? Is everything...is everything alright?"

Chris shut his eyes and opened them looking straight up at Miranda.

"I know that I promised Sebastian that I wouldn't say a word. But I'm worried about him. You know when we took him to remove his cast right?"

Miranda nodded "Of course. When he acted like a brat and didn't want to take off his jacket. I swear that son of mine"

"Yeah. Well it's about that. When you left to cover that shift at the hospital I asked him about it. He got really defensive about. Anyway we got into an argument about it and he kept trying to brush it off. So what I did was...I know this sounds horrible but the only way I got him to remove it was I threw my drink at his jacket. Maybe I might have gotten more than the jacket"

Miranda cocked a brow "Interesting way to go about that"

"I know. I'm not one think ahead...sorry. Well he stormed up stairs with the jacket still on and we argued a bit more. Finally I pulled the jacket off...I can't tell you how I felt when that jacket came off"

Miranda furrowed her brows "What do you mean? What...what did you see?"

Chris remained silent

"What did you see Chris?"

Chris let out a shaky breath "Sebastian...Sebastian has been hurting himself. And by hurting himself...I mean cutting himself"

Miranda's soft smiled faded and turned to one of horror the moment Chris confessed. Getting up from her seat she rushed upstairs and to Sebastian's bedroom door. It was locked...he rarely locked his room. Not even after what happen with David did he lock his room. Chris finally caught up with Miranda upstairs as he saw the look in her eyes.

"He wouldn't. He promised"

Miranda knocked on the door. Nothing...no response.

"Oh god. Sebastian...sweetie please unlock your door. I need to talk to you"

Once again...silence.

"I'm sorry Miranda. I promise...I will pay you back to fix it"

Miranda gave a confused expression. It was then that Chris used all of his strength and busted the door open. The hinges of his lock flying off. 

"SEBASTIAN. BABY NO"

Chris's eyes widened in shock as he saw Miranda run to his side. There was Sebastian on his bed...the blade by his side and once again his wrist cut. Only this time he cut himself deep enough to do damage. There was blood pooling on the floor beside him and Miranda wrapped the closest article of clothing around his wrist. 

"Chris. CALL THE AMBULANCE. NOW"

Chris pulled out his cell phone and began to call the ambulance.

"Baby? Sebastian...baby please...say something"

Sebastian managed to let out a small whimper 

"I'm...I'm sorry mom"

Miranda broke into tears. Grabbing the phone from Chris she hung up the phone.

"I'm not waiting for them. We are taking him now...I won't let anything happen to my son...not again"


	26. What Do We Have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Off Update :))

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open to the sound of the machines beeping. Looking down he saw he was hooked to an IV once again and his right wrist bandaged up. Sebastian sighed as he let his eyes travel to his side to see Chris sleeping on the chair by his side.

Sebastian smiled softly "Hey"

Chris shifted in his seat and finally let his eyes open and land straight on Sebastian.

"Oh my god. Seb...Oh I'm so happy you are awake. Jesus I was so scared"

Sebastian cleared his throat softly "Where is my mom?"

"She's down at the cafeteria. I told her I would look out for you while she went down to have herself something to eat. I mean you and I are the only ones who ate anything"

Sebastian sat up in his bed slowly "How...how did you know?"

Chris looked up at Sebastian with a broken expression "Because...because I told your mom about what you have been doing to yourself"

"You what?" Sebastian replied in shock

Chris bit his lower lip "I told her Seb. I had to...I know that I promised not to say a single word. It's just...I was worried about you. And you know what it's a good thing that I did...because you could have died"

"You promised me you wouldn't say anything. You lied to me"

Chris glared "And you lied to me. You said you weren't going to do it again...and you did"

Sebastian remained silent

"Look Seb...I know what you went through. Well I wouldn't wish that on anyone on my entire life. And I'm sorry everyday that you had to go through that...but it's over now. You still have people around you who love you very much. Why would you want to take your own life when you have so much to live for"

Sebastian glared "I have so much to live for...you tell me how great of a life is it when I have to live with what happen to me. I have to relive that all over again once that trial starts. And now I'm pretty positive my mom thinks I'm nuts and will stick me with some bullshit shrink because you couldn't keep your mouth shut like you promised"

"Are you kidding me right now? How am I the bad guy in this? I tried to help you...damn it Sebastian what else do you want from me. I've been there since day one and I never turned you away. I put up with all your bullshit and still helped you"

"I never asked you to"

Chris's mouth dropped open with that statement 

"No. I suppose you didn't. So on that note...I think I'm done"

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris "What...what does that mean?"

"Exactly what it means. Look Sebastian I've done all I can to help you...because I love you. But I can't help you if you won't help yourself. I know what happen to you was awful...but if you let people inside to help you...well then you realize that not everyone is out to get you. David is a rotten and terrible person...but not everyone is the same. I thought I showed you that by always being there for you but...but I guess I was wrong"

Sebastian watched as Chris stood from his seat and walked to the door "You know...that if you need me I'll still be there for you. But for now...I think the best thing I can do for you is stay away. I don't want to disappoint you again"

Chris walked out the door and shut it behind him. Sebastian sat there in silence the only thing heard was the beeping of hospital machines and voices of the nurses outside. Was that really it? Did he just lose Chris forever?

Chris walked down the hospital hallway and made a turn. Bumping into someone Chris sighed softly and apologized.

"I'm really sorry. I should...Miranda"

Miranda smiled softly "Chris. I thought you were with Sebastian."

"I was...but umm I'm really tired and would like to get some sleep. He is awake now and he asked for you. So you two can talk I'll get going"

Miranda smiled and hugged Chris tightly "Thank you for everything. I hope Sebastian know's how lucky he is to have a special person like you in his life"

Chris shut his eyes "Yeah"

*A Few Days Later*

Sebastian sat on his bed, his eyes locked on his bandaged wrist. Slowly his let his fingertips feel at the fabric of the bandage and sighed sadly. God what was he doing to himself? Why was this happening? This wasn't him. He was stronger than this. Every single time he did this himself that bastard was winning. Shutting his eyes he tried to remember the times when he was happier.

Letting a soft smile appear on his face he recalled all the times he spent with his mother when it was just the two of them when he was little. Playing at the park and going for walks. Those were the times he wished he could have now more than anything. Eyes still closed Sebastian then saw the night that he and Chris made love for the first time. The look of sheer love and adoration in his eyes when he looked deep into Sebastian's. 

"I love you" Chris whispered in the moonlight filled room as it shined off his face and his beautiful blue eyes

Sebastian smiled softly. Hearing those words leave his mouth meant the world to him. It made him feel complete.

"I love you too"

Sebastian's eyes flew open and he looked around his room. The harsh reality of being alone hitting him in the face for the first time since Chris walked out of that hospital room. 

"Fuck. I'm an idiot"

Grabbing his coat off the bed Sebastian slipped it on and walked down the stairs and to the front door.

"Where are you going babe?"

Sebastian turned to look towards his mother.

"I'm going out. I need to...I need to do something important"

Miranda gave a concerned look. Sebastian smiled softly and walked towards his mother.

"Don't worry mom. I promise...I'll be just fine. I love you okay"

Miranda smiled as Sebastian pulled her into a hug and let her go placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

With that Sebastian walked out the front door. Walking down the street he tried his best to think about everything he could say to Chris to tell him how sorry he was. It was then that he just stopped thinking about it and realized sometimes the best things come from the heart. He was going to let his heart do the talking and nothing else.

Letting out a deep sigh Sebastian looked up at the sunset colored sky

"You can do this...you can do this"


	27. Never Let You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick as a dog  
> But I felt like I hadn't updated so here we go  
> i'll try my best

Standing at Chris's front porch Sebastian rang the door bell. Waiting for someone to answer Sebastian could feel his heart racing and his palms sweating. He had never been so nervous in his life. What was going to happen? Was he going to forgive him? Was he going to turn him away after him dealing with so much bullshit? God he felt nauseated right now?

"Just stop thinking about it so much" Sebastian mumbled to himself

Finally after waiting the door unlocked and answered.

"Sebastian. Hey son how are you doing?"

Sebastian smiled softly "Hey Mr. Evans. Umm listen is Chris in?"

"No. He just left not that long ago. Said he needed to clear his mind and went out for a walk. I would say to give him a ring on his cell phone but he left it behind"

Sebastian sighed softly "Alright well...I guess I'll look around for him. See you later"

"Glad to see you are doing alright. Was worried about you there for a second"

Sebastian smiled softly "Thank you"

Sebastian began his walk down the street and then began to think about all the places Chris could be. It was then that he stopped in his tracks and perked up.

"Oh I know exactly where you are" Sebastian said to himself with a soft smile

*Meanwhile*

Chris sat in front of the small lake knees brought up to his chest as he began to think about all the things that were said between him and Sebastian that day in the hospital. Did he really mean it when he said he was done? God who knows he was just so tired of seeing Sebastian destroy himself little by little. Shutting his eyes Chris took in the peace and quiet of nature.

"I knew you would be here"

Chris furrowed his brows "Oh god now I know I'm losing my mind"

"Chris. Turn around"

Opening his eyes Chris turned around to find Sebastian standing there with a soft smile. Chris didn't move or say a word. His face read a mixture of confusion. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

"What...what are you doing here?"

Sebastian sighed softly "I came to see you at your house. Your dad said you were out to clear your mind. I kinda figured this would be the first place you would come to seeing as it's my favorite place to clear my mind"

"I need to stop being so obvious" Chris replied with a pout

Sebastian chuckled softly and took a seat next to Chris on the grass.

"Don't...I like that you are. It's kinda cute"

Chris locked eyes with Sebastian "You haven't talked to me in days. Why the change of heart?"

Sebastian sighed softly "Because...well I guess I've been acting like a real asshole and I really need to get my shit together"

Chris looked over at Sebastian "You guess?"

"Okay I have. And I want you to know I'm...I'm sorry about how I've been treating you. You've been nothing but supportive...even more than supportive. You're amazing Chris and I really do love you for everything that you have done for me. I understand if you can't forgive me for how I've been...but I just___"

Chris cut Sebastian off with a quick kiss on the lips. Sebastian smiled softly

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Chris blushed and caught Sebastian's lips again. Sebastian laced their hands together and sighed in delight into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Sebastian caressed Chris's face "I love you Chris. I love you so damn much"

"I love you too"

Sebastian bit his lower lip and pushed Chris down gently onto the soft green grass. The beautiful colors of the sunset reflecting beautifully off his bright blue eyes. Chris looked up with nothing but love and adoration in eyes as Sebastian hovered over him.

"I promise...I'll never let you go"

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Chris passionately. Soon the kiss turned into something more. Chris was more than happy to give into Sebastian...but what if they got caught. Breaking the kiss Chris flustered and looked up at Sebastian.

"What's the matter?"

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat "What...what if we get caught?"

"We won't. I promise. In all my years of coming here...I can tell you no one comes here"

Chris glared "Oh so I'm not the only person you've brought here huh?"

"I didn't mean it like that dork. And yes you are the only person I've brought here. I don't just bring anyone here. This is our spot...just ours alone"

Chris smiled and then once again the look of concern etched out over his face

"What's on your mind now?"

Chris locked eyes with Sebastian "Are...are you sure you are ready to do this? I mean after what happen with...you know"

Sebastian bit his lower lip and sighed "Yeah. I know I've thought about it...but I've been afraid. But right now with you...this moment never felt so right"

"I just don't want you to feel pressured or anything. You know because we___" 

Sebastian captured Chris' lips in a deep kiss and broke the kiss by placing another kiss on his cheek.

"Just stop talking"

Chris smiled and blushed "Ass"

*Moments Later*

Sebastian and Chris both shut their eyes and moaned in unison at the feeling of being joined together after so long. Chris reached up and placed his hand on Sebastian's cheek making him open his eyes. Chris sighed seeing those blue green eyes glowing beautifully.

Bringing his down Sebastian rested his face to rest in the crook of Chris's neck. Thrusting slowly Chris moaned softly wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist taking him in even deeper.

"Promise me you'll...you'll never leave me. Promise me...that no matter hard it gets you'll always be there"

Chris moaned "Ohh...ahh. I promise. I promise"

Sebastian licked at Chris' neck making him shiver "Good. I promise...I'll never let you go"

Chris shut his eyes as he began to cry out in passion feeling Sebastian hit the very core of him over and over and without mercy. It had been so long that they had been together like this...it almost brought Chris to tears. In fact...he was in tears.

Sebastian pulled away feeling the warmth of Chris's tears on his cheek. Looking down he stopped.

"Are you okay?"

Chris sniffled "I'm fine. I'm just happy...I'm happy because I thought I lost you"

"I' thought I lost myself to. But with you by my side...I know I never will again"

Chris laced his arms around Sebastian's neck and brought their lips together in a kiss. Sebastian picked up his pace and thrust into Chris faster and harder. His body felt so alive...for these past few months he didn't know he could truly feel till now. 

"Ohh Seb...oh god I love you" Chris cried out clutching on to Sebastian as he cried out in ecstasy

"I...fuck...I love you too" Sebastian groaned out as he felt Chris's orgasm coming. Feeling his tighten on him.

Chris buried his face in Sebastian's neck. Inhaling the fresh scent of his hair Chris came undone underneath Sebastian. Sebastian bit down on his lip groaning as he too let go deep inside Chris.

Both laid their as they tried to catch their breaths. Sebastian looked over at Chris who smiled warmly as Chris moved a strand of hair out of his face.

"I missed you" Chris whispered softly

Sebastian was about to open his mouth to speak until a the sound of leaves being stepped on could be heard close by. Chris and Sebastian both shot up.

"I thought you said no one came here" Chris whispered in a panic gathering his clothes

Sebastian grabbed his at his jeans "Well no one has ever come here...guess there is a first for everything"

Slipping on their jeans Chris and Sebastian ran behind a bush and hid, their hands laced together. It was then what was making the mysterious sounds appeared. It was a stray dog looking for something to eat.

Chris and Sebastian burst into a fit of laughter.

Sebastian looked over at Chris "That was close. Got to admit it was exciting to think about getting caught"

Chris flushed "Let's just finished getting dressed before you jinx us"

Both finished getting dressed and were about to leave till Chris stopped in his tracks his hands still laced with Sebastian's 

"What's the matter?"

Chris looked back "We...we can't just leave him alone. He looks like he's just a puppy"

Sebastian smiled softly "You truly are a sap"

Chris huffed. 

"Alright alright. Let's go get him"


	28. Off Your Chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I had one more in me. So here's another update before bedtime.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere okay"

Sebastian tried to control his nerves and calm his breathing. His hands were shaking and his stomach was doing back flips. Today was the day that the first day in court for Sebastian. He was going to come face to face with the monster who almost destroyed his life. The monster who scarred him almost permanently till it took Chris and his mother months and months of support to get him back.

"I...I...I don't think I can do this" Sebastian whispered between heavy breaths

Chris took Sebastian's hand in his "Yes you can"

Sebastian looked over at Chris who sat beside him on one of the court benches and opened his mouth only nothing came out. And the next thing Chris knew Sebastian bolted from his seat to the bathroom. Chris rushed after him and thankfully the bathroom was empty he caught up to Sebastian who was already in a stall. He was bent over and puking his guts out.

Chris sighed sadly as he soothed Sebastian by rubbing his back. Sebastian threw up twice more before sliding down the stall and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh god. Ugh how can you be in here while I'm like this?"

Chris sighed and held Sebastian's face in his hands

"I've seen worse things. Besides I told you I wasn't leaving your side...I promised remember"

Sebastian sighed weakly as he saw Chris leaning in and pulled away.

"No...no. I just puked my guts out remember" 

Chris chuckled softly "I know...I was just trying to lighten the mood"

Sebastian chuckled softly "Thank you. Now let's get out of here and get this over with"

*Few Hours Later*

Sebastian could feel his heart racing as he watch the door open and David was escorted out by two officers. He could feel his blood run cold and his body go numb seeing his disgusting face once again. Chris noticed Sebastian's face and his body becoming tense and reached out for his hand. Sebastian locked eyes with Chris and they laced their hands together. 

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm here. And so is your mom...you are not alone"

Sebastian let out a nervous smile as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Chris mouthed an I love you and released Sebastian's hand.

"I love you too"

*Later Into Trial*

Sebastian felt so exposed taking a seat by the bench. This was the moment he would have nightmares about. And in every single one he would freeze and at other times he would be robbed of his voice and his voice would never be heard so people could know the truth.

"I just want you to know Sebastian...if you feel like you can't answer. Or if you feel like you are unwell at any period let me know. I understand how difficult this is for you"

Sebastian cleared his throat "It's okay. I can do this"

"Well I know we haven't properly met. I'm Mrs. Vaughn. I'm going to be asking you a few questions. Is that okay?"

Sebastian simply looked over at Chris who smiled softly and nodded yes. Knowing that David was on the other side of the courtroom he did everything to pretend he wasn't there. For he knew the moment he laid eyes on him he would freeze and be done for.

"Okay Sebastian. Well my first question is do you remember anything about that night that could have brought this attack on? What was said?

Sebastian shifted in his seat "I...I got upset because he was asking me personal questions. Personal questions that I didn't want to answer. He got upset and got in my face. He asked me about Chris and I told him it was none of his business"

"And who is Chris?"

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath "Chris...Chris is...my...my boyfriend"

Chris couldn't help but feel his heart swell hearing those words leave Sebastian's mouth. Sure this wasn't the place he wanted for Sebastian too label their relationship but he didn't care it still meant everything to him.

"And Chris was around when this happened?"

Sebastian nodded "No. He dropped by to check on me. Only David answered and lied that I wasn't there...when I was. He didn't allow me to answer because he knew I would try to run away with Chris"

"And why did Chris go to check on you? Does Chris know somethings about the abuse you received from David?"

Sebastian bit his lower lip "Yes. Sometimes I would spend the night at his house when David would hit me. He was the only person who didn't turn me away. My mom worked late shifts at the hospital...so I never...I never wanted to be home because all he did was get drunk and beat me"

"When did the sexual assault start Sebastian? Was the night of the attack the first time?"

Sebastian felt his heart stop. Looking over to his mother tears began to well up in his eyes. She didn't know about the first time...now she was about to. And he knew it was going to break her heart. 

Sebastian opened his mouth but nothing came out as he broke into tears. 

"Take your time sweetheart"

Sebastian shut his eyes and then opened them 

"No"

Mrs. Vaughn perked up "No what sweetheart?"

"No that night was not the first night. The...the first time he touched me was my freshmen year in high school"

Miranda's mouth dropped open in shock. Chris looked over to see her break into tears hearing Sebastian's confession.

"What happen Sebastian?"

Sebastian cleared his throat "I was sleeping in my room. It was dark so the only thing I felt was a hand on my mouth. I opened my eyes and he was by my bed hovering over me. He told me if I screamed or tried to tell anyone he would...he would beat me. He told me what he was about to do...was for my own good"

"What did he do?"

Sebastian cried and looked over to Miranda "I'm so sorry mom. I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you...but when I tried you never believed me. What he did me...was he...he masturbated me and walked out. The second time he was drunk again...only this time it was actual intercourse rather than touching"

Miranda cried as Chris tried to comfort her. Seeing Sebastian so broken...it killed her.

"I think...I think I'd like to stop now. Please" Sebastian pleaded softly

Mrs. Vaughn looked towards the judge who agreed. 

"Of course"

Sebastian quickly left his seat and rushed out of the courtroom not even looking towards either his mother or David's direction. Running back to the bathroom Sebastian locked himself in the bathroom stall and cried with everything he had in him. More than anything is the whole world he just wanted this all to be over. All of it.


	29. Holding Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it was time for an update on this one. I missed it ;)

*Later On That Day*  
Chris gently pushed the door open and found Sebastian sitting on the edge of his bed. His blue green eyes locked on the window looking out into the sunset.

"Hey" 

Sebastian turned around. He gave a dejected sigh and smiled sadly.

"Hey"

Chris took a seat beside Sebastian and ran his fingers through his blonde hair "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know. A little 50/50" 

Chris gave a confused expression "50/50?"

Sebastian shrugged and turned his eyes back to the window "I guess I feel 50 percent better because I finally got all that weight off my chest. All the weight from having to hold everything in and hiding it all from my mom"

"And the other 50 percent?"

Sebastian sighed "The other 50 percent feels awful that I hid it all away from my mom. I felt horrible seeing her sit in that court room having to hear me say everything and then to see her break into tears. But...but I just couldn't bare to tell her at the time Chris. I didn't want people to think I was this...this weak person who couldn't handle his own. You know that night when he beat me...I for sure thought I was going to die. I thought this was it for me. But something in me told me that...that this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I was stronger than this. And that...that I had someone who needed me to fight back"

Chris sighed sadly "Your mom"

Sebastian turned around and locked eyes with Chris "No. You"

"Me?"

Sebastian nodded "Yeah. All I could think about was you. Fighting so that way I could see you again. So I could hold you again and tell you that love you again. You were my reason...and you still are. I don't know what I'd do without you Chris"

Without another word spoken Chris pulled Sebastian into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I love you"

Sebastian blushed "I love you too"

Caressing his face Chris smiled softly "We'll get through this together. And I promise...everything will be okay"

"As long as you're there. I know it will be"

*Weeks Later*  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth"

Chris gave a stern look and nodded "I do"

Chris took his seat at the stand and smiled softly at Sebastian as Mrs. Vaughn approached him and smiled softly.

"Chris. How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat Chris spoke "A bit nervous"

"It's okay. I'm just going to ask you a few questions and you answer them the best you can"

Chris sighed softly "Okay"

"Chris. The first time Sebastian came to you, can you describe the state that Sebastian was in?"

Chris nodded "The first time he came to me he looked scared. He told me he had no place else to go. His friends would probably turn him away and not help him"

"And why did he look scared?"

"Because he told me that his step dad hit him. He was afraid to be alone with him because he knew what he was capable of. So he came to me for help. He had a busted lip and bruises. He spent the night at my house because he was that scared"

Sebastian looked up at Chris and smiled weakly. He wasn't expecting for Chris to do this for him But when Mrs. Vaughn approached him about it he immediately agreed. He told Sebastian he was doing it for him. He would do anything to help him and make sure that disgusting human being would spend his life behind bars so Sebastian could finally be at peace and live a happy normal life.

"Can you tell us about the other times?"

Chris inhaled a deep breath "The other times were worse. He's come to me crying. Bloody and bruised. Black eyes and split lips. He's gone through so much and I don't want him to go through it anymore. Sebastian is an amazing person. And I'm not just saying this because he's my boyfriend...but because it's the truth. That man is a coward to do that to him. I've seen Sebastian almost die because of him. And if this is what it takes to keep him away from Sebastian...then so be it"

"And that's why we are here Chris. Thank you for answering my questions. You are truly a brave and caring person"

Chris smiled softly and looked over towards Sebastian "Not as brave as he is...but thank you"

*Hours Later*  
It took the jury only 4 hours to come out with their verdict. David was found guilty on all counts and was sentenced to 30 years behind bars. The huge relief that Sebastian felt when those words were spoken. Well words could not describe it. Chris pulled Sebastian into a hug as they both cried tears of relief and happiness. Miranda watched in tears and with a smile on her face as she finally knew he son could be at peace.

"I told you everything would be okay"

Sebastian smiled softly as Chris wiped his tears away "Thank you...for everything. I love you so much"

"I love you too"


	30. My Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww we've reached the end of this story  
> I had fun with this one and loved reading all of your comments.  
> Thank you for always being so awesome. And Now the final chapter.

*Months Later*  
Sebastian smiled as Chris pulled him into a loving embrace. Caressing his face Chris placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Can you believe it? Us...high school graduates"

Sebastian chuckled "I know. Still kinda soaking it all in"

"Almost feel like it isn't real and like it all went by so fast"

"Because it did" Sebastian replied with a chuckle

Chris couldn't help but smile seeing Sebastian laugh. After everything he had been through...to see him smile again made his heart swell. After the trial it took a while for Sebastian to come around again. Then again it's never easy for a person who had been abused and put the hell the majority of his life. But he would never have to go through it ever again. And for Chris to know that Sebastian finally was at peace and happy once again...well that was the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

*Later on that day*  
After celebrating with family and friends Chris and Sebastian finally were alone to spend the rest of their night together. 

Chris looked over at Sebastian who was gazing up into the beautiful moonlight sky.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sebastian kept his gaze on the sky "Just stuff"

"What kind of...stuff?"

Sebastian chuckled "You are so nosy"

"Come on...I'm not nosy. Just curios"

Sebastian smiled warmly "Well if you must know...nosy. I was just thinking about how I managed to make it through everything. How I managed to get myself back after almost losing myself. And how...how you've left my side and how important you are to me. I would never thought...that I would ever have someone as special as you are in my life. And even though I knew I was a bit of a dick"

Chris cocked a brow

"Okay a lot of a dick...you never gave up on me. And for that I will always love you"

Chris blushed as he leaned in and kissed Sebastian sweetly.

"I love you too"

*Moments Later*  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sebastian chuckled "Chris we've had sex plenty of times. But this time...well this time I want to feel you. I want to feel all of you"

Chris smiled warmly and leaned in capturing Sebastian's soft lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed him with such hungry it sent tingles down Sebastian's spine. Sebastian let his hands roam down Chris broad shoulders and his muscular defined back. His legs wrapped around his waist as Chris shivered feeling Sebastian's fingers dancing down his spine.

Lacing their hands together Chris pinned them down onto the soft ground below them. They were in there secret spot again. When they were here it felt like they were the only two people in this world and nothing else mattered. Whether it was good or bad...all they cared about was each other. 

"Please Chris...I want you"

Chris couldn't help but feel a strong sense of pride hearing someone as beautiful and breathtaking as Sebastian beg for him. Chris looked down at Sebastian with pleasure lidded eyes and buried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck and gently began to push into him.

"Ohhh...Chris...yess" Sebastian gasped feeling Chris fill him up perfectly

Chris shut his eyes and began to move at a slow pace giving Sebastian time to adjust to his size. Feeling Sebastian like this was amazing. In fact it was fucking perfect.

"Fuck...Sebastian...you're amazing baby" 

Sebastian gripped onto Chris's bicep and moaned out "Faster please Chris...give me everything"

Hearing Sebastian say those words...well it took all his willpower not to come right on the spot.

Without another word spoke, and only the sound of Sebastian's moans and breathing Chris picked up his pace and thrust into Sebastian harder and deeper.

"Ahh...haa...Chris god" Sebastian cried out raking his nails down Chris's spine like a cat would to a scratching post.

Chris inhaled sharply loving the rush it gave him at the feeling of knowing he had such an effect on Sebastian.

Sebastian bit his lower lip as he could feel his orgasm approaching him quickly. His breath becoming ragged and his cries become hoarse as he tightened his legs on Chris's waist tighter. Chris placed his hands on Sebastian hips tighter and tighter, Sebastian was pretty sure he would have some bruising tomorrow but he didn't care...in face he wanted it.

"Chris...I'm....ohh...ohhh GOD" Sebastian cried out muffling his scream by biting down onto Chris's shoulder

Chris felt Sebastian stiffen as he came hard. Chris followed after burying his face in Sebastian's neck as he came deep inside Sebastian.

Trying to regain their breath Chris smiled tiredly and spoke "God I love you"

"Ditto" Sebastian groaned out in exhaustion

*Time Passed*  
"Sebastian. Sweetheart you are shaking. Are you sure you can do this?"

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat "Mom. I know I can do this. I've never wanted anything more in my life. Nor have I ever been so sure"

"I'm just so happy. And I'm so proud of you. You've showed me that you are the strongest person I know. And I love you so much"

Sebastian tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled "Thanks mom. I love you too"

Hearing Chris's car approaching Sebastian peeked out the blinds and felt his heart racing. Chris and Sebastian still managed after everything they had been through to still be together. Even though they went to different colleges they were grateful that they were only 2 hours away from each other. They opted for an apartment of their own rather than a college dorm and spent every minuet of the day together. Well when they weren't in school. 

"Okay he's coming. Everyone ready?" Sebastian whispered softly

Today was Chris's birthday. Everyone was here from Mackie and Jasmine, to Chris's father and of course Sebastian's mom.

Chris walked up the steps and knocked on Sebastian's front door. He was picking Sebastian up from his mom's today. Every other day Sebastian would come and visit his mother and just talk about the usual. How college was going and how things with Chris were.

Opening the door Sebastian smiled "Hey you"

"Hey babe. Are you ready to get going?"

Sebastian smiled "Yeah but...can you come in, my mom got you something for your birthday"

"Really? Aww she didn't have to do that"

Sebastian smirked "Well you know mom"

Sebastian stepped aside as Chris walked in.

"SURPRISE!!" 

Chris jumped and soon broke into laughed "Oh my god. Guys. Aww I can't believe it"

"Happy birthday babe" Sebastian whispered as he kissed Chris on his cheek

Chris smiled "Thank you"

After opening some gifts and eating more cake than he probably should have Chris joined Mackie and Jasmine in the living room.

"How have you guys been?"

Jasmine smiled "We've been great. How are things going for you?"

Chris smiled as he looked over at Sebastian who was talking to his mother "Things have been perfect"

"I gotta say. I never would have imagined you and Sebastian ever being a couple. But...opposites attract they say"

Chris chuckled "Trust me...I would have ever figured it either. But...I wouldn't have it any other way"

Sebastian exhaled a deep breath "I feel like I'm going to either puke or pass out"

"Just calm down baby. Just go out there...tell him how you feel and I know everything will be wonderful"

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat "Everything will be okay"

"Chris loves you...I know he loves you. You have nothing...and I mean nothing to be afraid of. You can do this"

Hugging his mother one more time Sebastian walked into the living room and cleared his throat.

"Umm I just want to take this time to say a few words about Chris"

Chris smiled softly as he looked up at Sebastian with such love and adoration in his eyes.

"I want to say first off happy birthday and I told you I wouldn't forget"

Everyone chuckled softly as Sebastian stuck his tongue out at Chris.

"Anyway. What I really want to say is. I want to say how much Chris means to me. And how much I love him. I don't think...in fact I know I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for Chris. I went through so much...any normal person would have just walked away. But Chris never did. He saved my life. And for that...I will always love and be grateful to you. You stuck it out and now here we are"

Chris gave a soft smile as he felt the tears welling up in his eyes while Sebastian on the other hand was in tears.

"I guess where am going with this is. Chris you know I love you with all my heart. You are my heart. I never would have imagined bumping into that day in high school would change my life forever. But it changed for the better and I can't see myself without you. So...Chris"

Chris watched as he saw Sebastian get down on one knee and pull out a small black box from behind him

"No way" Chris gasped out in shock

"Will you always be by my side. Just like you were in high school. Till now...and till forever"

Chris chuckled softly "And you call me a sap. Of course I will...I'd be an idiot not to"

With that Sebastian exhaled a deep breath and pulled Chris into his arms as they kissed sweetly. Everyone cheering and clapping for them as Sebastian slip the ring on Chris's finger. God he was so relieved it fit him perfectly. 

If any two people in the world deserved happiness it was them. They had been through hell and back and it made them stronger than ever.

"Te iubesc Sebastian whispered softly

Chris chuckled "You know if we are going to get married you have to teach me that Romanian"

"Okay...I promise I'll teach you"

Chris smiled "Good. But in the mean time...I love you too"

Sebastian chuckled as he kissed Chris once more. For once in his life he knew that he was exactly where he wanted to be. Who would of thought the new kid in school would be the love of his life. But then again sometimes life's events are what you least expect.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> *As always be gentle with me*


End file.
